Can You Feel It?
by SweetEngineering
Summary: EPOV's: Aún no supero la forma en que se lanzó a mis brazos cuando me reconoció, necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no besarla tan desesperadamente como deseaba. ODIO EL TRABAJO DE UN MEJOR AMIGO. /AU. E&B / Final anti-climático.
1. AHH! ¿Qué es esto?

Aclaración: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.

Este es el inicio de la historia, esta corto pero sólo es una introducción, los demás caps son más largos, espero que les agrade, pronto subiré los demás.

Peque33(Nelly)... como te lo prometí esto es para ti, por OBLIGARME a publicarla y te lo agradezco (:

* * *

Todo esto se reduce a dos palabras (que más que palabras para mi son PALABROTAS) Alice Cullen.

Estaba metida en este embrollo por su culpa o eso me hizo creer el increíblemente guapo chico de mi lado.

–¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo comprendes ir a tanta velocidad? Detén el maldito auto ahora mismo.

–Nop, hasta que obtenga lo que necesito–. Simples y sencillas palabras que venia repitiendo desde que me subí al auto.

–¡Maldita sea!.. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Yo no se a que te refieres con "necesitas", sólo me subiste a tu auto (a la fuerza debo agregar) y no quieres bajar la estupida velocidad.

–No te preocupa que estés en un carro con un extraño el cuál no sabes a donde te lleva… ¿Sólo te preocupa "la velocidad"? –Dijo de manera burlesca.

Bufé molesta, ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? Si, tenía un punto, no sabía quien era, pero me había dicho que tenía que ver con Alice y lo dijo de una manera tan preocupada, y siendo yo tan estupida lo seguí hasta que me subió a su auto (como ya mencioné, a la fuerza ¬¬) y el loco maniático no ha querido bajar la velocidad.

Acababa de pensar eso cuando el auto se detuvo _¡GENIAL!_

–¡Por fin!– Dije alegre hasta que vi en donde se detenía. Era un estúpido Hotel a la orilla de la carretera, ni me fijé en los detalles, sólo quería salir corriendo.

–¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Depravado!– trate de salir del auto pero tenía el seguro puesto _demonios_

–Sólo sígueme, era enserio cuando te dije que tenía que ver con Alice.

Estaciono el auto, y quito los seguros, yo ya estaba preparada para salir corriendo cuando hiciera eso, así que corrí rogándole a Dios que él no me alcanzara, o por lo menos que yo no me cayera en el intento. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero como era de esperarse el era más rápido que yo y a unos cuantos metros ya me llevaba arrastrando casi literalmente para entrar al hotel. _Estupida Bella por hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias_ –pensé.

–¡Suéltame!, ¡suéltame! Te denunciaré, no, no, no… primero te mandaré a golpear y después te denunciaré.

Él seguía caminando como si nada, hasta que se pasó enfrente de una habitación, con la tarjeta lista en la mano abrió una puerta y justo cuando iba a patear su trasero (su HERMOSO trasero debo agregar) un grito emocionado me detuvo.

–¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bella!

Maldita sea, esta broma me la pagará Alice.

* * *

Bien!... Lo logre... de verdad si les gusta, no hay mejor forma de mencionarlo que en un review, así decidiré si la continuo (: (aunque ya tengo 4 capítulos hechos) así que ustedes deciden.

cOOCOO'twilighter


	2. Hermano

—Te dije que tenía que ver con Alice —Me dijo el desconocido colocando si hálito muy cerca de mi oido.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bellitaaaaa! Feliz cumpleaños —Me dijo una sonriente Alice que venía hacia mi.

—Alice, —le di una mirada asesina y se detuvo en su lugar _¡bien! Mas vale que temas por tu vida_ —esta vez te excediste, ¿Cómo es posible que hicieras esto? Primero, ¿Cómo sabias que yo aceptaría ir con este desconocido?

El desconocido habló desde mi espalda… no le permitía el paso por que yo estaba tan estupefacta que con mis dos manos me mantenía agarrada a la entrada, necesitaba sostenerme de algo para no correr a darle unas buenas cachetaditas a Alice.

—Mi nombre no es "desconocido", mi nombre es Edward

Ignoré su comentario.

—¡Demonios Alice! ¡Es un depravado! Y además se te ocurre hacer esto en un hotel… ¿tienes idea de lo que me imaginé que me haría _ese?_

—¡Hey! Sigo aquí — el tal _Edward _dijo detrás de mi alzando las manos y moviéndolas en el aire.

Era más importante mi discurso así que no le presté ni la más mínima atención a él.

—Alice, el año pasado me hiciste viajar a Forks con el pretexto de mi papá estaba muy grave en su casa… Fue una broma pesada y la soporte, pero que me hagas una broma-secuestro con un… con un… ¡violador!

Alice, seguía muy tranquila (a pesar de que todos nos veían con risitas mal disimuladas) y me respondió.

—Fácil, por que desde que te conozco, nunca has dejado que celebre tu cumpleaños, ósea, desde que tienes 9 años me las he ingeniado para celebrarlo y esta no sería la excepción. Además, se me hace extraño que sabiendo el nombre de tu "violador"… no hayas reconocido aún a mi hermano, Edward Cullen.

Oh!-Oh!...

NO. PUEDE. SER…

Me quede petrificada… ¿hermano? ¿El mismo que fue mi mejor amigo toda mi infancia?

¿El mismo con el compartí todos mis juguetes?

¿El mismo con el que jugaba en el lodo los dias de lluvia(casi siempre en Forks)?

¿El mismo con el que…?

Hay que flojeeera recordar todo lo que viví con él, pero una cosa si era bien importante ¿es con el que compartí mi primer beso accidentalmente?

Y como si hubiese exhortado ese recuerdo, llegó a mi memoria.

_Flashback_

_Habíamos__ ido de visita a La Push, Edward me convenció por que quería presentarme a su mejor amigo, a pesar de que a mi no me gustaba para nada el mar… lo odiaba… pero me convenció, no podía negarle nada a Edward. Teníamos 10 años._

—¡Hey!.. Te quería presentar a mi amigo… Jacob. —El chico esta enfrente de nosotros cuando dijo eso Edward, y me regaló una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Jacob? —Repetí como atrasada mental.

—Si, Jacob, es un niño que vive en La Push. —Confirmó mis dudas Edward.

—¿No serás el hijo de Billy Black? ¿El mejor amigo de mi papá?

—¡Si!... Billy es mi padre. Entonces quiero pensar que Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía de Forks, es tu padre -se quedó pensativo un momento- pero no sabía que el señor Charlie tuviera una hija, y menos una tan bonita.

Me sonrojé completamente, mientras que Edward me veía de una manera muy posesiva.

—Hum… Gracias, supongo. –Dije con la cara, muy _MUY_ roja.

—¡Je!.. Y si eres la hija de Charlie ¿por qué nunca vas a pescar a la Push con él?

—Por que… no me agrada el mar, todo lo mojado… agh… vomito. –Declaré con pena.

Y terminar de decir eso Jacob se soltó a reir como loco.

—jajajajaja —Y Edward lo acompañó a sus carcajadas.

—Bella… Vives en Forks… el lugar más húmedo de Washington –me dijo Edward entre risa y risa.

Después de ese momento me molesté… si, era cierto que yo vivía aquí… pero no por voluntad propia, aunque me alegro que me haya venido justo a este lugar, sino, no hubiese conocido a mi mejor amigo Edward.

Caminé para alejarme de esos dos que se estaban burlando de mi, y de repente alguien me jaló del brazo hacia atrás… y como siempre, mi mala suerte hizo que me cayera por culpa de la arena que estaba en mis pies… y me traje con migo a la persona que me había jalado… cuando me dí cuenta estaba arriba de él (o ella… pero quiero pensar que no es ella), y nuestros labios estaban unidos… me maldije, ese era mi primer beso, _¡adiós¡ primer beso dedicado para mi primer amor_… lo peor de todo es que no sabía ni con quien había sido así que me armé de valor y abrí los ojos, y me encontré con unas hermosas esmeraldas verdes que me veían de una forma muy especial.

Me separé lo más rápido que pude… ¿cómo podía estar besando a mi mejor amigo?... Me levanté y él todavía se quedó votado en la arena, cuando salió del trance se levanto muy rápido y me pidió mil veces disculpas… Desde ese día no volvimos a tocar el tema del beso.

_Fin de flashback._

Agh!... desde ese beso, el cambió con migo, era muy rara la vez que me dejaba sola, siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, ya era así antes, pero ese _accidente_ sólo lo empeoró, creo que se comportaba así a modo de disculpa por haberme robado mi primer beso.

Un día le pregunté a Edward por Jacob, sólo me dijo: "no lo se, ni me importa" y después escuché algo así como "estupido perro" pero no estoy tan segura era un susurro muy bajo. También recuerdo que una vez Edward y yo íbamos saliendo del cine y nos encontramos a Jacob, me porté amable con él, a pesar que de que aún no se me quitaba el trauma de que se rió de mi, pero el que cambió drásticamente fue Edward, toda la tarde había estado muy sonriente pero sólo bastó que viera a Jacob para comenzar a comportarse de una manera muy rara, a pesar de que también era su amigo.

Edward se fue de Forks cuando tenía 15 años. Le ofrecieron una beca en el extranjero y el no se pudo negar, era una especie de aficionado a la música y desde los 6 años había aprendido a tocar el piano y era un niño prodigio –o por lo menos para mi así era-. Me quede muy entristecida por su partida, pero él me prometió que volvería y que seguiríamos siendo los mejores amigos como hasta ese momento.

Cuando me volteé a observarlo bien, ya no quedaban rastros de la cara del adolescente que era, más bien ahora era todo un hombre, lo único que no cambiaba era su cabello cobrizo rebelde. Ya se me había olvidado el brillo tan especial de sus ojos verdes que me hacían sentir como en casa, si, allí me di cuenta, él era el único que me podía ver así, efectivamente era Edward… por no prestarle atención cuando veníamos en el auto, no me fije que a mi lado venía mi mejor amigo, pero ¡hey!... estaba más preocupada por salvar mi vida.

Y la emoción fluyó del fondo de mí.

Tomé impulso y salté sobre él quedando con cada una de mis piernas al lado de su cuerpo… el cual estaba muy cambiado, ya que ahora mismo sentía como estaba tan bien ejercitado y lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, pensaba que si lo soltaba se esfumaría.

—Wow, Bella. Al haber sabido que me recibirías así cuando regresara, hubiese regresado mucho antes.

Le di una cachetada y todos se quedaron callados.

—Esto es por abandonar a su suerte a tu mejor amiga.

El se quedó estupefacto.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla cargado de todos lo sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

—Y esto es por estar de vuelta.

Le sonreí… hasta que me percaté que aún teníamos visitas en la fiesta… o más bien la fiesta que aun no comenzaba por que yo estaba literalmente arriba de mi mejor amigo.

—Lo siento. —dije, y como era de esperarse: me sonrojé completamente.

—Después de atacarme con todo tu cuerpo, darme una cachetada, y el mejor beso de bienvenida… ¿pides disculpas? Bella… tú nunca cambias.

Y todos nos soltamos a las carcajadas.


	3. LLEGARON TODOS

Capitulo 3. LLEGARON TODOS.

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Steph Meyer :D yo sólo intento hacer una historia utilizandolos XD

* * *

Hacer el ridículo en frente de tu mejor amigo… 2 Dólares

Que tu mejor amigo, ahora esté convertido en el chico más sexy del mundo… 4 Dólares.

Que tenga 8 años que no lo veías… 10 Dólares.

Que sea el hermano de tu mejor amiga… 15 Dólares.

Ser Isabella Swan… NO TIENE PRECIO.

Me sonrojé impresionantemente.

Hasta ese momento me percaté que estábamos en una fiesta… que como mencioné aun no comenzaba por que yo estaba muy ocupadita recibiendo a Edward y sonrojándome adorablemente (nótese el sarcasmo).

—¡Hey!, gracias a todos por estar aquí, gracias Alice por la fiesta, y sobretodo, gracias Edward por regresar al fin. —Le sonreí a éste último, de verdad lo había extrañado.

Comenzó la música… era algo así como estilo Indie, mi favorita y The Kooks animando la fiesta con _Belly Love_ de fondo, todos los invitados tomaron de nuevo sus bebidas y se dedicaron a platicar.

Recordé que estaba demasiado cerca de Edward cuando le agradecí más que cerca ya que aún estaba encima (literalmente) de él, me solté de sus brazos y me puso delicadamente en el suelo.

—Te extrañé tonto. —Y le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

—Yo también, Bella. _MI_ "Belly" yo también. —el final lo dijo en un tono muy bajo… casi imperceptiblemente haciendo alusión a la canción y con un adquirido acento inglés en su viaje.

Me quedé en shock por el sentimiento del que iban cargadas sus palabras.

—¡BELLA!... ¡PERDÓN POR LLEGAR TARDE!... —un grito me sacó de mi letargo, si no me equivocaba, ese torpe había sido…

—¡Emmett!... ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas del otro lado del mundo con Rosalie. —Preguntó Edward.

—Nop, estamos aquí. —Una sonriente Rosalie respondió detrás de esa mole (Emmett). A Rose si que le había sentado bien el viaje… toda una señorita de la moda estilo Barbie.

—¡Rosalie! —Grite y corrí a abrazarla, ella se había ido a ser una carrera en ingeniería automotriz a Europa y obvio Emmett, su novio, no la dejó ir sola y la alcanzó allí.

—¡Eddie! —Gritó Emmett por encima de mí. —Hasta que te veo hermanito. ¡Ay, que hermoso, todos los Cullensitos JUNTOS! —Dijo Em con una fingida voz de niña observando a Edward y Alice… él nunca maduraría ¬¬.

—¡Emmie! —Y hablando de inmaduros… —hermanito precioso mío, también te extrañé. —Edward y Emmett se dieron un abrazo brincando como retrazados de una película de amor.

Todos los que estaban en la fiesta, bebiendo y platicando, al voltear y encontrarse con semejante espectáculo se soltaron a reír. Hasta ese momento ese par de idiotas se percataron de lo invésiles que se veían.

—Y dicen que nosotras somos las inmaduras. —Nos dijo Alice a Rosalie y a mí que todavía nos encontrábamos abrazadas.

—Lo se, pero déjalos, tienen 1 mes sin verse y no soportan estar separados. —dijo Rose.

Sip… Un mes apenas y así actuaban, yo tenía 8 años sin verlo y no hice una escena como la de ellos, bueno… sólo un poquito.

Pero en fin, Edward estaba en Londres y como dijo Rosalie, Emmett no lo podía dejar solo, así que cada mes Em viajaba a verlo, y cuando se fue con Rose a Europa aprovechó para ver a su hermano más seguido.

Los dos críos que teníamos enfrente ahora estaban platicando animadamente y reflexioné que nos faltaba alguien.

—¿Alice? —Le hablé, ella tenía que saber algo.

—¿Si, Bellita? —Odiaba que me llamaran así.

—No me digas así… pero en fin ¿Dónde esta Jasper?

—¡Ah!... no debe tardar en llegar… estoy segura de que en este momento esta cruzando la puerta.

Y en ese momento alguien tomó por la cintura a la pequeña duende. Si, por que Alice tenía una figurilla de duende, estatura pequeña, esbelta unas bonitas facciones, cabello negro corto (por que odiaba tenerlo largo, como decía ella) y unos bonitos ojos color gris.

-¡Jazz!

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

A Alice, raramente la tomabas por sorpresa, y esa no era la excepción, tenían una relación tan fuerte que al estar a un kilómetro de distancia sabían que pronto estarían juntos.

Y Exacto. Allí estaba el novio de mi amiga, el súper genial "Jazz" como ella lo llamaba, él era como el complemento perfecto de Alice, él tenía algo así como una paz interior que te contagiaba… mientras que Alice siempre me tenía al borde pensando en cuál sería su siguiente "matemos a Bella"-no de la forma literal- pero aún así la amo… en fin estaba en la descripción de Jasper… Jasper era algo así como un psicólogo, tenía un consultorio en Port Angeles y era genial ir a platicar allí. "Gaspy"* (como le decía de cariño para molestarlo) era muy guapo, un tiempo estuvimos saliendo, de verdad me agradaba (por el aura de paz que brindaba, pero nada más), hasta que un día se lo presenté a Alice y me di cuenta que los dos quedaron coladitos por el otro en el primer instante en que se vieron… pero no querían hacer nada por temor a lastimarme, ¿por Dios?... como si yo fuese estupida y no pudiese sentir el amor que los dos derramaban así que los junté hablé con ellos y ahora están juntos como siempre debieron estar y yo… pues estoy en busca de mi chico ideal, por que se que "Gaspy" no lo era.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. —Me dijo Jasper entregándome una cajita envuelta en papel periódico, muy original, pero seguía siendo un regalo.

—Hum, gracias Jasper. —No me quedaba de otra, más que aguantar la fiesta, ya que después de todo no estuvo tan mal.

-Es hora de los regalos, ya que Jasper esta aquí y se nos ha adelantado a darte el suyo –Dijo Alice haciendole una mueca a "Gaspy".

OH! NO!... ESO NOOOO… ESO SI QUE NOOOO!... Ya me habían hecho una fiesta, ya estaban todos mis amigos reunidos ¿por qué tenían que agregarle más a la cuenta de todo lo que les debía?... _Demonios._

Estaba lista, de verdad que si, hasta en mi mente había dicho "Ready, Set, Go…" cuando unos brazos me aprisionaron y me aventaron a su hombro al bonito estilo de costal de papas (recuerden… bonito en el más genial sarcasmo… ¡Ah! De nuevo… ¡Sarcasmo!)

—No has cambiado nada, Bella. —Edward, ¿Quién más si no él? Y me bajó de su hombro.

—¿Cómo sabías que huiría? —lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados y hablé en susurro para que Alice no se diese cuenta de mi plan titulado: Bella huye de los regalos.

—No lo se, simplemente lo se —Me sonrío con una mueca extraña (que algunos llamarían sexy) pero con eso no me convencería.

—Suéltame, Edward, ándale. Estoy segura de que podemos huir todavía…

—Me agrada la idea de huir, y más si es contigo, pero Alice me ha comprado con algo mejor que eso.

—Pues… ¡yo te doblo su oferta!... Si, te doblo su oferta, ándale ¿siiiiiiii? —Le hice los ojitos del cachorrito medio muerto que había aprendido después de tantos años con Alice.

—Casi caigo con esa carita "propiedad de Alice Cullen". Casi. Pero dime ¿Me ofreces el doble de amor de la chica que me gusta? —Bien. Eso no debió haber dolido, pero como lo escuchan ¡DOLIÓ GENTE!

_W__ow, wow… ¡Esperen, esperen!... Todos deténganse, lo que esta en el piso es mi corazón, ¡QUE NADIE LO PISE! _

Apenas llegó y ya esta prendadito de quien sabe que loca que lo separará de mi ¡maldita sea!... ni cinco minutos de recuperar a mi amigo y él ya planea alejarse.

—Hum… OK, no creo poder darte eso. —Lo trate de decir con el tono más normal posible, pero fallé garrafalmente. Agaché mi mirada.

—Bella, es broma. —Tomó mi barbilla y la alzó a la altura de su cara para que me encontrará con sus hermosos ojos verdes y me ofreció una sonrisa tan natural y hermosa que estoy segura que si hubiese tenido problemas cardiacos, me habría dado un paro. —Ahora… vamos por tus regalos. —Y allí recordé por que estaba haciendo mi berrinche.

* * *

*Gaspy: por el Gasparín el fantasma amigable XD.

*The Kooks: son un grupo británico y como Edward estuvo en Londres le dijo "MI Belly" con ese acento. (por cierto, les recomiendo mucho este grupo)

En fin, espero que entiendan que ella no esta enamorada de Eddie sólo le dolió que le dijera eso por que piensa que si el se enamora, se separarán de nuevo… pero no tiene ni idea de que es lo que le espera *cara diabolica de cOOCOO*

Espero que les haya agradado y muchísimas gracias por leerme a todas/os… espero que mi historia por lo menos entretenga a alguien aparte de mi XD.


	4. El trabajo de un mejor amigo

Capitulo 4. El trabajo de un mejor amigo.

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Steph Meyer ;D yo sólo intento hacer una historia utilizandolos.

* * *

Desde hace un mes estaba pensando en que mandarle de regalo, ya que cada año le enviaba algo… para que supiera que siempre la tenía presente, pero este año se me habían agotado todas las malditas ideas, lo bueno es que mi hermanita Pixie -que no se entere de que la llamo así o me patea, literalmente- me habló hace una semana para darme la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido:

REGRESAR A FORKS A VER A MI BELLA.

Había decidido que era momento de regresar. Si. Era momento de demostrarle a MI Bella todo lo que sentía por ella y que en ningún momento desde que me fui dejé de tenerla en mis pensamientos.

Aun me pregunto que tanto habrá cambiado tanto física como emocionalmente, ella siempre me sorprendía y me imagino que ahora que era madura me sorprendería aún más. La última foto que tengo de ella es una que le robé a Alice de su cartera cuando me vino a ver a Londres, y es de cuando Bella tenía 17, ahora ella tiene 22 años al igual que yo y de verdad espero que aún me recuerde.

Yo ya había terminado de estudiar música, pero estaba buscando un trabajo y había tenido mala suerte aquí en Londres ya que no había encontrado ninguno pero mi hermana la maldita inteligente GRACIAS AL CIELO encontró un trabajo en la universidad de música de Florida para que estuviera con Bella. Ya me había mudado, había enviado todas mis cosas para establecerme allí. Primero fui a Forks a ver a mis padres y darles la noticia (aunque Alice ya se me había adelantado) y después directamente a robarme a Bella que estaba justamente donde me había dicho Alice.

En el parque comiéndose un helado. Cuando la vi, me quedé embrujado. Había cambiado, siempre había sido hermosa, mucho más que eso, pero ahora lo era más. Su cabello, con el sol de esta ciudad, le daba un brillo como si fuese de oro a su color caoba. Su cara en forma de corazón estaba impasible y sus ojos -que aún no me veían por que estaba patéticamente escondido atrás de unos arbustos- color chocolate capaces de derretirme y para terminar lo que estaba haciendo: de manera suave lamiendo su helado con esa lengua tan delicada y húmeda y…. demonios. Tuve que concentrarme como por 10 minutos para que no se notara un problemita que tenía en mi entrepierna.

Ahora estaba en el auto con ella. Esto era tan divertido, Bella había aceptado acompañarme cuando le mencioné a Alice aunque no me había reconocido. Eso me rompió el corazón, lo único que hice todos estos años fue pensar como en como me recibiría al regresar a su lado, si sería con su alegría innata, con un abrazo, o tal vez, sólo tal vez, con un beso. Si, un beso, eso fue lo que estuve deseando siempre.

Cuando me dijo su idea Alice, le dije que Bella no caería, pero como siempre, Alice tenía la razón.

Prometo solemnemente que no volveré a apostar contra Alice.

Pero las reacciones de Bella no tenían precio, eran tan chistosas. Cuando llegamos al hotel, su cara fue un perfecto poema.

Pero lo que aún no supero es la forma en que se lanzó a mis brazos cuando me reconoció, me emocioné tanto que necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no besarla tan desesperadamente como deseaba y tener que poner mi cara de poker, aagh! Odio el trabajo de un mejor amigo. Tener que esconder mis sentimientos por no perder su amistad ¬¬ compadezco a todos los mejores amigos.

En fin, como siempre, yo sabía que ella me sorprendería nunca hacía nada de lo que yo imaginara, estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de ella y estoy seguro de que lograré mi cometido, en primera por que es lo que deseo con toda mi alma y porque mi hermanita hermosa Alice me prometió que me ayudaría.

Por fin vi a mi hermana Alice y a mi hermano Emmett, ellos eran geniales, los había extrañado mucho, al igual que a mis padres, ahora que había terminado mi carrera de música en Londres podría estar todo el tiempo que quisiera con ellos… y sobre todo con Bella.

Al verla… lo cambiada y hermosa (más si es posible) que se ha vuelto, ya que sus facciones no tenían nada de la niña torpe que recordaba, ahora era toda una mujer.

Después de persuadirla para que se decidiera a abrir los regalos le emocionó mucho el que yo le había traído, como sabía que no le gustaban las cosas caras, le compré una hermosa figurita en forma de corazón hecha de oro blanco tallado a mano que decía "Quiero ser tu fortaleza en tu debilidad, quiero ser tu apoyo y contigo poder contar" era una forma de decirle que estaría con ella… aunque yo la querría de diferente manera a la que ella me veía.

Terminó la fiesta, y le agradeció a todos por haber asistido, Alice ya había apartado esa habitación y la había pagado por adelantado, así que pudimos irnos sin preocuparnos.

La llevé a su casa en mi volvo, su mamá la esperaba en la puerta directo a abrazarla, mientras que Phil –su padrastro- aun no llegaba por que estaba ensayando –según me habían dicho- para la pre-temporada de baseball.

—Gracias por haber regresado, Edward. —Me dijo con una sonrisa que si no reacciono a tiempo estoy seguro de que me hubiera visto babeado.

—¿Edward? —Preguntó su madre.

—Si mamá el es Edward… ¿aun lo recuerdas? —Su mamá se me quedó viendo por un momento.

—Como olvidarlo si tu siempre hablabas de él, además… ¿Cómo olvidar al mejor chico que ha estado al lado de mi hija? Es como un hijo más para mí.

Bella siempre hablaba de mí, eso hizo que plasmara en mi cara una sonrisa absolutamente estupida y ella se sonrojo.

—¡Mamá!...

Reneé me dio un abrazo y me dijo al oído

—Tú siempre serás el preferido en esta casa.

Bueno por lo menos ya tenía a la mamá de mi amiga en la bolsa, sólo sonreí, se retiró y Bella no se percató de nuestra pequeña charla.

—Ya, ya… mejor suban a tu recamara, me imagino que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.

Reneé como siempre era absolutamente liberal… mi madre no tanto, pero con Bella era diferente, siempre que me veía con ella era como si yo desapareciera, la prefería a ella antes que a mí era como una hija más para ella, Bells nos robaba el corazón a todos.

En el instante en el que Bella volteó hacia otro lado su mamá me guiñó el ojo como signo de complicidad, y eso hizo que me sonrojara Belly y yo en un cuarto a solas... Mejor pensar en Barney en el cascanueces –tactica que me enseñó Emmett- para dejar de imaginarme cosas indecorosas con mi amiga.

Subimos las escaleras y cuando entré a su recamara me di cuenta de que no había cambiado mucho, todo seguía donde lo recordaba la cama seguía en el mismo lugar su escritorio lleno de libros –ya que estaba estudiando Literatura- y lo que cambió fue el color de su recamara que ahora era de un bonito azul y no el morado que ella tanto odiaba… sólo había algo que me llamó la atención.

—¿Esa es una foto mía? —le pregunté.

—Hum, si… Me la dio Alice cuando regreso de viaje la última vez que te fue a visitar.

—Raro. No recuerdo que me la haya tomado. —Era una foto en la que yo estaba sentado en mi sofá tomando un café muy espumoso y se me quedó un poco de la espuma simulando un bigote, aún recuerdo cuando pasó, fue en el último día que Alice pasaba en mi casa y hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Ella sonrió pero yo sabía que me estaba ocultando algo.

Estuvimos platicando por mucho tiempo, lo que ella había hecho en tanto tiempo, lo que yo había hecho, pero llegó un momento en el que todo se tornó rojo para mi, por que me enteré que estuvo saliendo un tiempo con Jasper… el novio de mi hermana… el me ha caído bien, pero en este momento lo quería borrar del mapa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a mi linda Bella?

Supongo que tendría que hablar con él para que me diera un par de consejos o por lo menos saber como es que la conquisto.

—¿Edward? —Me distrajo de mis cavilaciones esa voz la cual había extrañado tanto. Estábamos recostados en su cama y ella se veía hermosa.

—¿Si, Belly?

Me miró raro… pero de verdad me había gustado como sonaba su nombre así.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—… —¿QUE SI LA EXTRAÑE?... ¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ESTUPIDA ERA ESA? Por supuesto que la había extrañado, no había día que dejara de pensar en ella.

—Lo pregunto, por curiosidad, sólo que bueno, te fuiste hace mucho tiempo, es probable que ni si quiera me recordaras. Me siento extraña, por que no se por que estas aquí, sólo se que ya terminaste tu carrera, pero nunca hablamos ni por teléfono y eso.

Era un maldito cobarde pero sabía que si hablábamos o abría mi correo para ver lo que ella me escribía iba a regresar con la cola entre las patas, no podía estar alejado de Belly.

—Isabella. Por lo más sagrado que conozco te puedo jurar que te extrañé más de lo que tú pudiste alguna vez imaginarte.

—Estas loco, no pudiste extrañarme más que yo a ti pero aún no así no te preocupes.

No me percaté de que se había quedado dormida hasta que me di cuenta que su respiración ahora era más pausada y tranquila.

—Gracias —Murmuro Bella, siempre hablaba en sueños y me encantaba cuando hablaba de mí. Eso me dejo una duda… ¿Por qué agradecía? —Te quiero Edward. —Sólo esas palabras hicieron que casi hiciera el baile de la fortuna -propiedad de Alice- pero lo siguiente me regreso a la tierra. —Eres un excelente amigo.

Insisto. Odio el trabajo de un mejor amigo.

* * *

OK... No pondré pretextos, simplemente no me había llegado la inspiración y soy muy perfeccionista.

Les juro que subire más rápido por que estoy de vacaciones :B

Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que siguen mi historia, de verdad que estoy muy emocionada de que lean la historia a parte de yo :$

Shalicia Cullen, Emmalup, ALLY MASEN CULLEN y mi última lectora más reciente Aiiram

GRACIAS NIÑAS!


	5. El Culpable Fui Yo

Capitulo 5. EL CULPABLE FUI YO

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Eran las tres de la mañana y yo aún no podía dormir, Bella se removió incomoda en la cama y me abrazó.

Se acomodó más en mi pecho y poco a poco fue abriendo sus lindos ojos chocolate, cuando se dio cuenta que yo seguía allí se me quedó viendo desconcertada, yo sólo le sonreí. Se pegó aún más a mi. Yo creía que al estar alejados tanto tiempo su cuerpo ya no tendría tanto poder sobre mi… pero de nuevo EQUIVOCADO, ya que cuando entró una ráfaga de viento helado a su recamara sus pezones se pusieron duros por el frío y maldita sea una parte de mi estaba reaccionando. Debía disimular, ya que Belly se podría dar cuenta. Me puse a pensar de nuevo en Barney en el cascanueces* _parezco un estúpido puberto con las hormonas alborotadas._

—Pensé que no te quedarías —me dijo con voz adormilada

No veía necesario irme ya que siempre habíamos dormido juntos ya fuese en su casa o en la mía sin que ella sospechara nada de eso. Era una de las ventajas de ser su mejor amigo.

—No vi inconveniente. Reneé sabe que nunca te haría nada "extraño".

_Ella lo sabe pero yo lo dudo_. Pensé.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Obvio no, torpe, duh… eres mi amigo.

—Exacto. Yo… yo… Soy tu amigo—repuse estúpidamente y con una sonrisa forzada.

Ella bostezó y se acomodó recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, abrazándome, me encantaba el olor se su cabellera ya que a lo largo de estos años no había cambiado su característica fragancia a fresas que tanto me encantaba.

—Será mejor que te duermas de nuevo Belly si quieres me puedo ir para que duermas mejor.

Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué dices? Es la primera vez en 7 años que puedo dormir bien. Extrañaba mi almohada humana así que ni se te ocurra irte. Pero creo que sería bueno que me coloque mi ropa de dormir, así no estoy cómoda.

Salió de mis brazos y se dirigió hacia su armario, saco un par de prendas y me dio una playera y un pantalón muy grande.

—Era de mi papá, pero me la traje conmigo —me dijo y se fue al baño.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, yo hacía lo mismo. La ropa que me dio me quedó exactamente a la medida y me volví a acomodar en mi lado de la cama.

Cuando regresó para acomodarse a mi lado la ví con esa playerita de tiritas y un minishort, automáticamente me senté en la cama. Aún no se como me aguanté las ganas de aventármele encima. Se acostó a mi lado cubriéndonos con las cobijas. Me acerqué más a ella aprovechando para abrazarla, me sentía en la gloria pero era una tortura no poder besarla estando a mi merced.

Estando así a centímetros de su cara al observar la tranquilidad de su persona, su cabello marrón con ondas y desarreglado, la forma de su carita, con sus ojos en este momento cerrados evitando leer sus emociones, y esos labios, OH DIOS MIO!... ESOS LABIOS. Casi me vengo cuando los vi.

Me llegó el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso.

Ah!... Ese beso… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? si yo deseaba uno desde el momento en que me di cuenta que Bella era más importante para mi que una amiga, no lo podía creer.

Un día fuimos a la Push y la llevé conmigo, la observé al contraaste con las olas y los rayos del sol, me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era y yo lo afortunado por tenerla a mi lado caí en la cuenta que yo no la quería a mi lado como amiga, sino como algo más, un sentimiento extraño iba creciendo en mi interior y mi corazón respingaba cada vez que intentaba averiguar que era.

En el momento que la halé para que no se fuera –no soportaba la idea de que Bella estuviese enojada conmigo- y ella aterrizó encima de mi, vi esos hermosos ojos cerrados, con los labios ligeramente abiertos y esperando a que algo sucediera, involuntariamente amolde mis labios a los de ella, me sentí en el cielo y no quería cerrar los ojos para nunca NUNCA en mi vida olvidar este momento. Mi primer beso fue con Bella, digno de recordar. Cuando ella abrió los ojos… razoné en que posición estábamos, pero no me podía alejar de ella, y aunque ella sólo me viese como un amigo… mejor amigo, lo que me dolía, porque era precisamente eso lo que no cambiaría "el mejor amigo de Bella"… ella jamás me vería como algo más. Me dí cuenta ella ya no estaba ¿A dónde se había ido?... voltee y me di cuenta que estaba parada al lado mío con una cara estupefacta, así que me levanté y le pedí mil veces disculpas… pero ella me respondió que había sido un accidente, que fue culpa por la caída… y por mi nunca se enteraría que en realidad el culpable de ese beso… fui yo.

Al verla así, con los ojos chocolates en los cuales cuando veía me sentía como en casa… no pude dejar de anhelarla y prometerme que siempre estaría a su lado no importando como ella me necesitara, así fuera como lo que yo deseaba, siendo su novio, o como lo que he sido hasta ahora, su mejor amigo. Aunque tardé más en hacer esa promesa que en romperla cuando me fui a Londres. Por eso estaba decidido a conquistarla, ya eran muchos años privados de su compañía.

Desde siempre estuve al lado de Bella, cuando estábamos en el jardín de niños ella se iba con un tal Alec y a mi me dejaba solo, me sobrecogía un sentimiento de sobreprotección que con el paso del tiempo pude reconocerlo como celos aunque no quería aceptarlo para no arruinar nuestra amistad.

O cuando en la primaria todos la molestaban -por que era la niña más perfecta que todos habíamos visto y NOS gustaba pero ella no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de los demás niños- y siempre me sentía orgulloso cuando era yo el único con el que hablaba… y bueno también hablaba con Alec pero eso prefería ignorarlo, me deshice de el justo antes de irme a Londres ya que se fue a Canadá porque según tenía entendido su familia se tenía que mudar.

En una de esas tontas cavilaciones me quedé completamente dormido.

Al siguiente día, cuando desperté me molestó algo suave y sedoso que me hacía cosquillas en la cara y descubría al abrir los ojos que no era nada más y nada menos que uno de los cabellos de Bella manejados por su mano.

—Hola, dormilón.

Mátenme y vuélvanme a revivir, por que esta experiencia me dejó helado, esa voz sensual y ronca de la mañana… así siempre quería despertar.

—Hola, Belly. —Traté de recomponerme lo más que pude.

—Dice mi madre que le encantaría desayunar con su futuro yerno.

Tragué saliva, ya que era lo que más deseaba en la vida pero creo que Bella mal entendió mi reacción.

—Lo-lo siento. —Agachó la mirada y se sonrojó.

Yo me reí un poco de la situación, Bella pensando que yo rechazaba la forma en que me llamaba su madre y yo en realidad deseando que se me hiciera realidad.

—No te preocupes, Belly dile a mi _suegrita_ que enseguida bajo.

—OK. —Ella reaccionó al momento y salió disparada de su recamara como si me estuviese huyendo.

Escuché que sonaba mi celular estaba completamente seguro de quien era. Alice.

—¿Qué pasó hermanita?

—Es de vital importancia que si de verdad quieres estar con Bells salgas de su casa en este preciso instante.

Lo dijo tan rápido que no le entendí.

—¿Cómo?

—A ver… eres retrazado ¿o que onda? ME URGE QUE SALGAS DE LA CASA DE BELLA. YA. AHORA MISMO. EN ESTE MOMENTO.

—¿OK? —Lo dije más como pregunta.

Pero aún así me colgó.

Alice si que era rara, pero si algo he aprendido es a no apostar en contra de ella.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y busqué mi chamarra en la recamara de Bella, después bajé corriendo los escalones, me encontré a Belly en medio de la cocina hablado con su madre.

—Bella debo irme.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Alice me necesita —inventé rápidamente, aunque en realidad era algo parecido.

—Ah! OK… Adiós, ¿le podrías decir que sigue pendiente que cuando la vea la asesinaré? —Dijo con una voz dulce a pesar de que hablaba de un asesinato.

—Yo le diré. —Dije sonriendo, le di un abrazo y me despedí de Reneé y volvió a insistir en que fuera cuando quisiera.

Agarré las llaves de mi _Volvo_ y salí de su casa

Al subirme al auto y arrancar descubrí por que Alice me había llamado de improvisto. Alguien en un estúpido _Mitsubishi Eclipse_ había llegado a casa de mi Bells y al bajar del automóvil reconocí quien era.

Alec.

Alice sabía que si yo me quedaba y Alec entraba en la casa de mi Belly sacaría lo mejor de mí al no contener mis celos. Ni siquiera se que es lo que hace _ese_ aquí. Pensé que me había deshecho de él. Estúpido Alec. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que estar aquí él cuando no tiene mucho que yo llegué?

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo ^^

**Notificación:** para presionarme a mi misma y suba capitulo antes **publicaré TODOS LOS MIERCOLES** (este cap lo subo antes por que me tardé más pero el miercoles de esta misma semana tendrán el siguiente).

Si estan de acuerdo haganmelo saber en un Review.

Gracias a mis chicas lectoras (no se si hay un niño, pero si lo hay también gracias)

Shalicia Cullen, ALLY MASEN CULLEN y yoya11

**Yoya11**: Chica, intenté responder tu review pero no pude (no tengo idea por qué) pero mil gracias por él (: y leí lo que pusiste siento tanto lo de tu amigo y me dió más animos de continuar con la historia que no te preocupes, tendrá un final feliz ^^


	6. Alec

Capitulo 6. Alec

Aclaración: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.

* * *

Bella POV

Edward salió muy rápido de mi casa, no me dio tiempo de despedirme bien y agradecerle porque se quedara conmigo ya que como le dije fue la primera vez en 7 años que volví a dormir bien.

Apenas Edward había dado un paso fuera de mi casa y yo había cerrado la puerta mi madre pregunto

—¿Qué le habrá pasado a Alice? Su hermano salió muy rápido de la casa.

Me quedé observando la puerta por la que se había ido. Mi mamá conocía a todos los Cullen fuera de que Alice era mi mejor amiga, ella había conocido en la preparatoria a Esme –la madre de Alice, Emmett y Edward- y siempre han sido unas muy buenas amigas como siempre han mantenido el contacto, yo creo que más que nada por eso quiere que me quede con Edward por que no es nada discreta al insinuármelo como novio y es el único Cullen soltero.

Ding Dong.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y eso me desconcertó, era probable que se le hubiese perdido u olvidado algo a Edward.

Corrí a abrir la puerta para no hacerlo esperar, se supone que no debo hacerlo esperar por que debía darse prisa para ir a ver a Alice.

Me llevé una grata sorpresa al no encontrar a Edward allí pero… por que era un chico muy sexy el que estaba en mi puerta que aparentaba de unos 20 a 23 años.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —Pregunté.

El me estaba prácticamente escaneando y eso me cohibió aunque aproveché la oportunidad para hacer lo mismo.

Era un chico alto con cabello rubio castaño y unos hermosos ojos grises. Su cara era afilada y sus pómulos pronunciados con unos labios delicadamente antojables.

—¡Bella! No me defraudes, ¿cómo es posible que no te acuerdes de mí?

¡Ay! Por Dios, si no reconocí a Edward cuando lo vi que es mi mejor amigo, menos a este chico.

—Hum, lo siento, no te recuerdo. Es obvio que nos conocemos porque sabes mi nombre pero no, no tengo idea de quien eres— Dije distraídamente.

—¡Ay, Bella! Siempre igual de despistada, algunas cosas nunca cambian, como tu belleza —Lo último lo dijo muy bajito pero le brillaron los ojos.

Y aquí vamos. ¡Sonrojo ven a mí!

—Me encanta tu sonrojo. —Me sonrió de una manera exquisita.

—¿Me podría decir quien es usted? —Dije aún sonrojada.

—OK. Ya que no sabrás quien soy: Alec.

¿Alec? Wow… estos días si que han sido de sorpresas, primero me encuentro a Edward que es el chico más sexy que conozco y después aparece Alec para hacerle competencia y ver quien es el más guapo, ya que si mal no recuerdo Alec antes de que se fuera era un chico gordito y cachetoncito que en secreto me gustaba porque era un niño muy lindo, pero vaya… Si que había cambiado.

Creí sentir un hilito de baba salir de mi boca así que lo verifiqué con la mano y no, gracias al cielo estaba seca, aunque no podía decir lo mismo con mis bragas ya que el chico que tenía en frente de mi ya no le quedaba nada de gordito porque fue remplazado por músculos muy bien formados, y de la timidez que yo recuerdo también ha cambiado por aires de seducción.

—Entonces… —dijo alargando el sonido de le "e" —Ahora que sabes quien soy yo y que no soy un asesino en serie… ¿Me permites entrar a tu casa? —Terminó con una sonrisa deliciosa.

—Oh! Si, lo siento. —Dije abriendo más la puerta para que entrara. —Tenía entendido que estabas en Canadá —Comenté mientras lo hacía pasar a la sala.

—Edwa… —Mi mamá venía muy emocionada a saludar, pero se quedó con el nombre a medías —Pensé que había vuelto Edward. —Dijo viendo feo a Alec.

—Mamá —Me quejé —No, el no regresó. Pero mira, te presento a Alec es un amigo que se había ido a Canadá ¿lo recuerdas? Fuimos juntos desde el preescolar.

Mi mamá se quedó atontada un momento, me imagino que al igual que yo pensado acerca del cambio que había pasado físicamente con Alec.

—Oh! Alec, ajam… te recuerdo.

Sólo dijo eso pero no lo saludó cariñosamente como a Edward a pesar de que tenía el mismo tiempo de no haber visto a los dos.

—Muy bien, los dejo para que platiquen, pero Bella, sería mejor que no tardaran. Phil no tarda en llegar.

Yo sabía que mi mamá ponía a Phil de pretexto ya que siempre hacía eso cuando un chico no le agradaba, es decir, con todos. Phil era igual o peor que ella de liberal con respecto a los chicos era como un segundo padre para mi, aunque últimamente no estaba en la casa por la pre-temporada y salía muy temprano como llegaba muy tarde, pero hoy para mantener contenta a mi madre le prometió llegar a comer.

Volteé a ver al chico de mi lado que estaba sentado en mi sala y me di cuenta de que me observaba.

—Y dime, Bella ¿qué has hecho? —Me preguntó imagino que para sacar algún tema.

—Bella, los regalos de tu cumpleaños los dejaron mal puestos ayer en la entrada _Edward y tú_ antes de ir a dormir —Le dio un énfasis un poco extraño cuando me mencionó a Edward y a mi. Sabía que lo decía al propósito para incomodar a Alec.

Por suerte él no se dio cuenta de nada.

—¿Tu cumpleaños? —Preguntó Alec como haciendo memoria. —¡Ah! Pero que idiota soy, se me olvidó que cumples años el 13 de septiembre —dijo dando una pequeña palmada en su frente.

—¡No! —dije rápidamente —No hay problema, en realidad, me obligaron a celebrarlo, a mi no me gusta.

—Debí saberlo, ¿no te digo? Algunas cosas no cambian, recuerdo que desde siempre me ha costado mucho que aceptes alguno de mis regalos. —dijo negando con la cabeza de manera divertida. —Pero esta vez no te salvas, acabo de llegar a Florida y me encantaría que me concedieras una comida para platicar y celebrar tu cumpleaños, aunque este haya pasado.

—No, no, de verdad no hace falta.

—Bueno… si no lo quieres tomar como una celebración, hazlo como una comida para ponernos al tanto de todos estos años.

Me dedicó una sonrisa-quita-aliento y no tuve de otra más que aceptar. Estuvimos poniéndonos de acuerdo a que hora pasaba por mi y se fue, pero antes se despidió de Reneé y le dio las gracias por haberlo aceptado en su casa, y allí recordé lo caballeroso que ha sido siempre.

—No me agrada ese muchachito —dijo mi mamá despectivamente.

—¡Madre! No tiene por que agradarte o desagradarte, es un buen chico y muy educado.

—Sigue sin agradarme. —Dijo y regresó a la cocina.

Subí a mi recamara, eran las 12 del día y Alec pararía por mi a las 3. Algo bueno de las vacaciones es que tienes de todo el día para hacer lo que te place.

Entré a mi cuarto y me recosté un momento en mi cama que aún tenía la fragancia de la colonia de Edward y sin querer me puse a pensar en él.

Era ya un hombre y ese acento británico me mataba, hasta ahora que lo vi me di cuenta de cuando realmente lo necesité todo este tiempo. Abrase la almohada en la que él había dormido y que conservaba su fragancia aún más y que a partir de hoy era mi favorita.

—Bella, Phil ya llegó para que comamos. —Gritó muy fuerte mi madre y eso hizo que reaccionara.

Me había quedado dormida de nuevo ya que me dio tranquilidad el perfume de Edward, chequé la hora en mi móvil, eran las 2:30 de la tarde y Alec pasaría por mí a las 3.

Entré en mi baño como alma que lleva el diablo y en 10 minutos ya había terminado de bañarme, no sabía que ponerme, ya que Alec no mencionó a donde iríamos, así que me puse una blusa blanca de tirantes y una falta azul con vuelo y unas sandalias blancas juego con la blusa, recogí mi cabello con un listón y no me maquillé sólo puse un poco de brillo en mis labios.

Aún me quedaban 5 minutos para las 3 y tocaron el timbre. Bajé a abrir la puerta pero mi mamá ya se me había adelantado.

—Edward, que bueno que hayas vuelto. En la mañana te fuiste muy rápido —decía mi madre.

Edward volteó hacia las escaleras que aún iba bajando despacio para no caerme.

—Te ves…

—Hermosa —completó Alec que en ese momento iba llegando.

Edward volteó a verlo con cuchillos en los ojos pero Alec ni si inmutó.

—¿Estas lista? —Preguntó Alec, pero yo no sabía que hacer, no sabía a que había venido Edward.

—Si, Bella. ¿Estas lista? Recuerda que anoche antes de _dormirnos_ JUNTOS quedamos en ir a dar una vuelta, por eso volví.

Me le quedé observando como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—Edward, yo nunca dije eso.

—Claro que si, así que Alec, si no te importa… —dijo dirigiéndose a Alec de mala manera —hum, llevamos prisa.

—Hey! Espera, ella _va_ salir conmigo.

—No —Dijo mi mamá hablando grosera hacia Alec—A mi no me pidió permiso y Edward —Dijo suavizando su tono y sonriéndole a Edward —preguntó primero así que Bella, te vas con Edward.

Por Dios ¿Qué no puedo hablar y decidir por mi misma?

—Si Bella, vámonos.

—No importa Bella, —Alec se veía triste y desilusionado y eso me partió el alma.

—Saldremos mañana a la misma hora que quedamos hoy y mi "mamá" se aguanta.

¡O sea! No pido permiso de salida desde que terminé primaria ¿qué le sucede a Reneé? Miré feo a mi mamá y huyó a la cocina.

—Estaré aquí a esa hora. —Me ofreció una hermosa sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que me sonrojara, y escuché como gruñía Edward ¿Qué es perro o qué onda?

Cuando salimos de mi casa Edward me dirigió hacia su _Volvo_

—No tenías por que ser tan grosero con Alec e inventar que saldríamos tu y tu. —Dije cuando ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto y con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero Bella, es la verdad, cuando estabas medio dormida lo dijiste y yo acepté —me vio con esos ojos esmeralda capaces de derretir el polo norte.

—No te creo —dije a tiempo de dejarme caer en sus redes —pero en fin, ¡SALGAMOS YA! —Dije con falsa alegría.

—Alec Vulturi no saldrá contigo mañana. —dijo en voz baja más para él que para mi pero para su desgracia logré escucharlo.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews (: me hicieron muy feliz, y pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer, así que actualizé lo más temprano que pude hoy ^^

Chicas... (y chicos) como me siento muy mal de no haber actualizado ayer como había prometido subiré un cap el fin de semana (:

MUCHISIMÁS GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE HAN PUESTO MI HISTORIA EN FAVS, ALERTAS :3

Gracias a ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Aiiram, , Camela y Shalicia Cullen por el Review (:


	7. ¡Tu lo prometiste!

Aclaración: los personajes son creación –gracias al cielo- de Sthep Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizo un poquito.

Capitulo. 6 ¡Tú lo prometiste!

Cuando estaba dentro de mi auto pude darme cuenta de cómo Bella abría la puerta de su casa. No iba aguantar mucho tiempo más contemplando la escena de Bella y Alec así que arranqué el auto y estoy seguro que llegué a los 100 km/h en 5 segundos, necesitaba desahogarme por lo menos con el exceso de velocidad.

Llegué a la casa que había rentado en Jacksonville estaba en una privada llamada Sopling Dr. Era genial ya que había muchas familias. Yo era el único que vivía solo pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo, estaba planeando obligar a Bella a vivir conmigo. A su mamá la tengo en la bolsa, estoy seguro de que aceptará que su hija le haga compañía a su mejor amigo indefenso que acaba de llegar de Londres, que apenas y conocía la ciudad –y continúo, debía utilizar todas las armas en mis manos. Además se que a Bella le incomodaba mucho estar con su mamá y no dejarla con tiempo de calidad con Phil.

En la entrada estaba esperándome la persona que necesitaba ver justo en este momento.

—Bien, estoy aquí. —Dije señalándome —Hice lo que me dijiste, ahora dime ¿qué demonios hace el estúpido de Alec Vulturi aquí? Tu que todo lo sabes, ¿porqué precisamente _aquí_? ¡ES JACKSONVILLE! ¡EL INVÉSIL TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR EN FORKS! —Para estoy momentos me encontraba gritando. —Además, Florida tiene como mil lugares más en donde poder estar, comenzando por Miami ¿Por qué precisamente _Jacksonville_? —Dije desesperado.

Alice me vio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tonto. Primero: no tienes nada que reprocharme porque yo te salvé de que Bella dejara de hablarte. Y sí Alec esta aquí es precisamente por eso, por Bella. Ha investigado en donde esta ella y –al igual que tu- estas dispuesto a conquistarla, en toda su estancia en Canadá no logró olvidarla. Eso es malo… uuuuh! Te la quieren bajar —Y soltó a reírse a carcajada limpia. —Además tienen una cita a las 3 de la tarde, yo que tu movía mi trasero a mi cuarto para alistarme. —Dijo cuando había terminado de burlarse de mí.

—Que ellos… ¿Qué? —dije incrédulo. —Oye Alice _tu me prometiste_ que si volvía, mi Belly se enamoraría de mi y estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas —Edward-soñador modo encendido —nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos… —No iba ni a la mitad de mi discurso cuando Alice me interrumpió.

—Ya. Ya. ¡Basta! —Dijo exaltándome. —Te proyectas. Yo sólo dije que ella se _fijaría_ en ti. Y te estoy ayudando en eso. Por eso te saqué de allí pero bueno ahora ya apúrate o llegas tarde. Y por cierto, ten en mente un lugar a donde llevarla que les traiga recuerdos a los dos. Si lo haces así te prometo que algo bueno pasará.

—Suenas como esas personas _voo doo_ chafas, Alice —me burlé.

—Como quieras. Tú— apuntó hacía mi con su dedo índice —ves si me haces caso o no. Adiós.

Se subió a su Porshe 911 Turbo arrancó y se fue.

Estúpida Alice y sus estúpidos aires de omnipresencia ¿cómo se había enterado ella de todas esas cosas? Estoy seguro que tiene amigos en la AFI o en algún lugar influyente para siempre saber todo de todos.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y por primera vez la observe. Era un bonito lugar, tenía sólo una recamara y una cocina pequeña estaba pintada de colores azul cielo combinado con blanco en el techo. De verdad que hacía que la luz entrara más y eso me agradaba. Tenía que haber tenido algo que ver mi mamá con la decoración.

Me dí un baño relajante. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla que resaltaba mi trasero –según me había dicho Alice cuando había ido a verme a Londres- y tenía que utilizar todas las armas que tenia a mi mano para conquistar a Bella y si entre ellas estaba mi cuerpo eso haría. Me puse una sencilla playera blanca con cuello en V y listo. No necesitaría suéter o chamarra, pero ni de chiste. El clima en Jacksonville era asfixiante, muy caluroso. Después de estar tanto tiempo en Forks y luego en Londres me quedaba más que satisfecho con el frío pero Bella tenía que decidir venir a estudiar aquí. La convencería de irnos de nuevo a Forks. En primera por nuestra familia –yo se que ella amaba mucho a su padre y odiaba dejarlo solo- y en segunda por deshacerme de Alec.

Ya tenía planeado que haría. Sólo faltaba poder secuestrarla. Marqué el número de la persona que me ayudaría.

—¿Alice?... ¿un parque que te recuerde a La Push?

BPOV

Íbamos dentro del auto de Edward y comencé a reprocharle.

—¿Por qué mencionaste que dormimos juntos? Siempre lo hemos hecho y no tiene nada de malo, pero no tenías porqué mencionarlo suena un tanto extraño cuando lo pones así, además ya no tenemos 15 años… TENEMOS 22.

—¿Te molesta? —Dijo con esos ojos esmeraldas torturados y entristecidos. Me sentí mal.

—Claro que no. Sólo que nunca lo habías dicho. O debería decir ¿presumido? ¿Cómo por qué lo hiciste, Edward? Tú y mi mamá trataron muy mal al pobre de Alec. Él no te ha hecho nada.

—Claro que me ha hecho. Además yo no tengo la culpa de que yo _SI_ le caiga bien a tu mamá. Ella me adora.

—Si, lo hace y eres al único que trata así a todos los demás los trata igual que a Alec. Debe ser por que parece que ella te parió, estuvo todo el embarazo al lado de Esme. Te recuerdo que ellas estaban embarazadas al mismo tiempo. Te tomó cariño. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo que una vez cuando Jasper fue a mí casa recogió nuestra correspondencia y a pesar de que mi mamá ya sabía quien era, tomo las cartas de su mano y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Tuvo que marcar a mi celular para que yo le abriera. Mi mamá es cruel.

—Si lo se. Recuerdo que cuando íbamos en la secundaría, me pedía que te prohibiera cualquier contacto con hombres. —dijo riéndose.

—Y tu bien obediente haciéndole caso. Siempre que un chico intentaba acercarse a mi tu casi terminabas golpeándolo. Casi. —Lo vi con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eres mi responsabilidad, debo cuidarte. Y alejarte de cualquier tonto que piense conquistarte.

—Si, hermano sobre-protector.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Bien. Te llevaré al Orange Park*. —Cambió de tema rápidamente.

—Me recuerda tanto a La Push. —Dije nostálgica.

—Lo sé. Por eso te llevo. Pero primero, iremos a mi casa. Quiero que la conozcas y… quiero que platiquemos un rato con Emmett y Rosalie. Se van mañana a Forks. Rosalie piensa continuar con sus estudios aquí. Ya esta harta de estar lejos de su familia. También estará Alice y Jasper.

La verdad tenía muchísimas ganas de ponerme al día con ellos. Ayer en mi fiesta no platicamos mucho. Sólo bebimos, bailamos y volvimos a beber. Y era estupendo que Rose y Emmett regresaran a Forks. Por lo menos estaríamos en el mismo país y no tendría que cruzar el charco para verlos. Si no pude ir a visitar a Edward por la falta de dinero, menos podría hacerlo con Emm y Rose.

* * *

Lo sé y lo siento chicas... tardé más de lo esperado :$ Ya no pondré dia de actualización por que no lo cumplo, pero esta vez era por algo más importante que FF, SOY TIA, la semana pasada mi hermana dio a luz, por eso no actualicé y toda esta semana he estado cuidando a mi sobrinita, se llama Renata. Perdón. Debía contarlo.

Gracias por haber esperado, es corto, pero no podía hacerlas esperar más, actualizaré cuando me desocupe un poquitín.

Suerte!

Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos... LOS AMO (:

Especialemente **Yoya11**, **Aiiram**, **ALLY MASEN CULLEN**, y mis nuevas lectoras con **supattinsondecullen** y **tlebd** GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.

Recomendación: Lean "**2°B**" de "**tlebd**" no tengo su permiso para recomendar el fic, espero que me disculpe *coco se sonroja* pero de verdad, me agrado la historia. Si quieren que recomiende SUS historias, avisenme (:


	8. ¿Accidentes?

**Aclaración:** los personajes son creación –gracias al cielo- de Sthep Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizo un poquito.

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a **tlebd **que me recordaba que no había actualizado y me obligaba a hacerlo XD

Y También SUPER MEGA RECONTRA DEDICADO para una chica genial que conocí en Twitter (**KrisRobLovers**) Victoria y es súper que **traducirá esta historia a portugués**. ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR ESO :B

* * *

**Capitulo. ****8** ¿Accidentes?

Cuando casi llegábamos a casa de Edward me dí cuenta que vivía en suburbio muy agradable, se veían muchas familias. Todas reunidas platicando a pesar de aún Miércoles y se trabaja.

El resto del camino fuimos en un silencio muy agradable, pero Edward tenía otra idea.

—Oye, sabes apenas regresé a América y me siento muy solo. Mi hermana me irá a visitar, pero no es lo mismo —sacó el tema Edward y se veía tan desamparado que conmovió algo en mi.

—Ajam… ¿y qué piensas hacer?

—Pensaba pedirle… a mi mejor amiga, su compañía. —Dijo con una sonrisa más allá de radiante viendo hacia el parabrisas.

—¿Quieres vivir en mi casa? —pregunté algo incrédula ya que si por mi fuera lo aceptaría allí sin pensarlo, pero la casa no era mía y si ya yo sola me sientía como una carga para mi mamá y su esposo, no quiero imaginarme llegando con otro inquilino.

—¡NO! —Se apresuró a decir —Para eso yo tengo mi casa, lo que quería dar a entender –por que si no te explico con manzanitas no entiendes- Es que ¡QUIERO QUE VIVAS CONMIGO! —Volteó a verme ya que iba concentrado maniobrando para estacionarse y yo no dije nada. Sólo estaba en shock. El no me había ofrecido vivir en su casa… ¿verdad?

Se estacionó y salió del auto si quería una respuesta rápida, no me presionó. Abrió mi puerta y yo aún iba pensando en su propuesta, al asomarme hacia su casa vi que por la ventana se acomodaban cuatro cabezas tapadas por la cortina, parecían viejas chismosas, pero el que como siempre se veía más tonto era Emmett que para que no lo viera –ya que se creía invisible- utilizaba un cojín para cubrir su cara, asomarla rápidamente y espiar… me estaba carcajeando cuando llegamos a la puerta y antes de que Edward tuviese la oportunidad de abrir Alice ya tenía la puerta abierta.

—Bella, Bella, Bellitaaaaa! —cantó.

—Sigo enojada contigo —fingí mi pose de 'Bella de verdad esta enojada' —Ya se me pasó la emoción de la llegada de Edward, yo que tu dormiría con un ojo abierto o en todo caso cuidaría de mi fina selección de Jimmy Choo.

Alice de verdad tenía cara consternada y Edward se carcajeó de ella, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón –un estupendo pantalón de mezclilla debo agregar- una BlackBerry blanca y le tomo una foto a Alice.

—Momento para recordar —dijo riendo.

—Ya Alice no es cierto… sabes que no lo haré —Le brindé una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Ajam —Titubeo.

Poco a poco entramos en la casa de mi amigo y saludé a Emmett que ahora jugaba con el mismo cojín de hace un momento pero escondiéndose de Rose como niño pequeño.

—Bella… ¿verdad que soy _invisidible_?

—Emmett… Se dice _invisible_.

—Si ajá como digas ¿verdad que lo soy? —La carita le brillaba y Rose le siguió el juego.

—¡OH! Claro que eres _invisidible_, tanto que de verdad siento que no existes. ¡Oh! Creo que ni siquiera tengo novio con el que dormir esta noche —Observó su manicura de manera aburrida por su discurso pero con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

—¡NO, NO, NO! Rose. Rosie. Veme, veme, mira, existo. Aquí HEY! ¡Emmett vive! Veme aquí esta tu osito —Al terminar su patético ruego, Emmett ya estaba de rodillas besando los pies de Rose y eso hacía que se viera más patético.

Extrañaba eso. La cara tonta de Alice cuando amenazaba sus colecciones y las tonterías de Emmett.

—Hola Bella. —Saludo Jasper que venía –de lo que supuse- era la cocina un con par de cervezas en la mano.

—¿Qué no les bastó con las bebidas de ayer? —Pregunté incrédula recordando como Jasper estaba cantando 'estrellita donde estas' haciendo el ridículo enfrente de todos los invitados.

—¡Precisamente por eso! Yo bebí de más —rodé los ojos. TODOS NOS HABIAMOS DADO CUENTA DE ESO —Me duele horrible la cabeza y necesito una de estas. —Alzó la cerveza como si fuera trofeo con la leyenda "corona" en frente.

—Vale. Se me ha antojado una. —Me dio una de las que traía en sus brazos.

Nos sentamos en la sala para platicarnos todo lo que habíamos hecho y los chicos me platicaron como les había ido. Emmett nos contó como se ponía de celoso cada vez que iba por Rose y ella estaba toda sexy –según palabras de Em- arreglando un carro, llena de aceite para carro, despeinada y con un overol hecho exactamente a su medida. De hecho dice que desde que ella se inscribió a esa carrera más hombres se inscribieron sólo por verla arreglar uno. Me podía imaginar su cara de pervertidos.

También les contamos todo lo que había pasado aquí desde que comencé a estudiar hasta ahora que sólo quedaban dos semestres de mi carrera y como es que el suertudo de Jasper pudo conseguir ese estupendo trabajo gracias a las mil y una mañas de Alice de persuadir a las personas.

—Alice. Estas muy callada ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada —Sencillo. Una sola palabra. Pero ella no era de una sola palabra y eso me preocupaba. Pero preferí darle su espacio. Ella hablaría hasta que quisiera hablar. Nunca se puede mantener callada tanto tiempo.

Seguimos platicando un rato hasta que habló y se dirigió sólo a mi.

—Bella, ¿me acompañas a la cocina?

—Claro Alice.

Observé la cocina y a pesar de que se veía que sólo la habían utilizado para preparar café se veía muy acogedora. Un lugar al que te podías acostumbrar rápidamente.

—Bella ¿Me quieres? —soltó rápido.

—Claro —Respondí inmediatamente. En ese ínstate me esta preguntando si dudaba que ya no la quería y por eso estaba tan callada.

—Entonces… ¿harías algo por mí? —puso sus ojitos de borrego y eso no era un buen presagio.

—Ajam… —dije dudando. —¿Qué necesitas?

—Es que a Jasper le han ofrecido un trabajo en Forks y yo quiero estar cerca de mis padres… así que nos iremos.

—Eso es genial… quiero decir, el que vayas estar mas cerca de tus padres, no el que te vayas porque sabes que te extrañaré. —no me sentaba muy bien la noticia pero si eso es lo que la hacía feliz lo aceptaría.

—Pero… eso quiere decir que se van los cuatro. —caí en cuenta. —Em, Jas, Rosie y tu se van… sólo me dejaran a Edward… o es que el también se va… pero eso es imposible el me acaba de ofrecer vivir con él no me ofrecería nada que no estuviese abierto a cumplir… ¿o no?

—Bella. Relájate precisamente por eso quiero pedirte ese favor. Cuida de mi hermano —Resonó en mi cabeza la propuesta que él me había hecho. Ya no tendría amigos aquí pero al único que me quedaba lo mantendría cerca. —Por eso te recomiendo que te quedes con él, acepta su propuesta. —Aún se escuchaba triste.

—Lo haré. —Si, me había decidido, además eso me ayudaba, ya no le daría tanta lata a mi mamá y podría ayudarle a Edward en lo que pudiera.

—Awww! Te amoooo! —Me abrazó con una fuerza demoledora regresando a su antiguo humor. Por el reflejo del microondas vi que levantaba los pulgares en forma positiva a alguien a mis espaldas, esto me olía mal, muy mal.

—Bella, ¿quieres un poco de agua? Sería muy raro que regresáramos sin nada a la sala. —Se estiró para tomar unos vasos de la alacena

—Pero… traigo mi cerveza…

—Hum ajá por supuesto —Genial… Ni siquiera me prestó atención.

Me la sirvió y cuando me la iba a dar se tropezó con algo (raro en ella) y me arrojó toda el agua encima.

—¡ALICE! ¿Qué demoo…? ¿Por qué decidí ponerme blusa blanca hoy? Parecía de esas chicas que acababan de jugar a camisetas mojadas.

EPOV

Genial. Alice la había convencido de que viviera conmigo. La primera parte del plan "Bella enamorada de Edward" estaba cumplida… Estaba pensando ganadoramente cuando escuché la mitad de la maldición de Bella, algo muy raro en ella y me alerté.

—¡Edward! —Gritó de nuevo a todo pulmón desde la cocina y salí corriendo hacia ella dejando a Rose y Emmett montados en el sillón haciendo no se que porquerías y a un Jasper muy incomodo. Cuando llegué a la cocina estaba muy preocupado.

—¿Qué tie…? —Me quedé embobado viendo como se le pegaba la playera blanca a su cuerpo húmedo. Yo estaba completamente seguro que un hilito de baba estaba saliendo de mi boca.

—¿Dónde esta el baño?

—Dijo con el ceño fruncido y eso sólo la hacía ver más sexy.

—Te llevo. —Dije hipnotizado aun por su blusa y sus pechos que comenzaba a reaccionar al frío… DIOS MATAME Y VUELVEMA A REVIVIR. Hasta ese instante me dí cuenta que no traía sujetador.

Ella hizo el ademán de salir de la cocina y yo iba atrás de ella pero Alice me haló del brazo.

—Aprovecha —Me guiñó un ojo.

* * *

GRACIAS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS QUE AUNQUE SON POQUITAS SON SENSACIONALES (: (y si hay un lector, también gracias)

Primero que nada, como ya mencioné arriba esta **historia será traducida al portugués** gracias a una chica que conocí por twitter llamada Victoria .

Segunda… SI. Tengo twitter, esta publicado en mi profile desde hace no se cuanto pero lo pondré aquí para las que lleven gusto de seguirme soy ** cocotwilighter**

Tercera… tardé añooos en actualizar pero gracias a **tlebd** actualicé hoy :B lo que sucede que ahora no solamente soy tía, si no también ya entré a la escuela (5° semestre *w*) y como ya es mi área le tengo que echar más ganitas y apenas hoy me tomé el tiempo para escribir.

JAJA! Yo y mis enumeraciones pero esta es:

IMPORTANTE: **tlebd** (otra vez XD) encontró una traducción que amé y les recomiendo mucho que lean se llama **"Fade into you":**

www. fanfiction. net /s/6269873/1/

Y espero que pasen a leer otra de mis historias un One-Shot llamado **"Besando A Una Chica" **la verdad me encantó escribirlo.

www. fanfiction. net /s/6237876/1/ Besando_A_Una_Chica **(Ya saben los dos links sin espacios)**

Ya, ya, me proyecto mucho :B (estilo Edward) y me voy espero que les guste el mini capitulo que subí hoy.

¿Review?


	9. Secadora Color Rosa

**Capitulo. ****8** La Secadora Color Rosa

* * *

**Aclaración:** los personajes son creación –gracias al cielo- de Sthep Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizo un poquito.

* * *

Edward iba decidido a todo, tenía sólo un puta día -o bueno: un día, una noche y medio día más- junto a ella y ya se había desesperado al no poderle decir lo que sentía -dios eran trece años los que se había reprimido-. Se había decidido con lo que le dijo Alice el tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con Belly –Aunque en realidad él era un idiota porque lo que Alice había querido decir era que el tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para coger con Bella de una vez por todas y dejarse de pendejadas, pero en fin, digamos que Edward es un poco lento.

El chico de acento inglés iba recorriendo el pasillo que unía la sala con su recamara y escuchó un sonido extraño dentro de su cuarto.

—¿Belly? ¿Estas allí? ¿Puedo entrar?

—Nop— Bella que se encontraba dentro de la recamará de Edward remarcó la "p" concentrándose en lo que hacía.

—¡Por favor Bells! — Ella no lo podía ver pero estaba segura de que había puesto esa cara de borrego a medio morir que sólo con imaginársela la convenció y se dirigió hasta la puerta para quitarle el seguro.

—Ya puedes entrar— dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo a su labor.

—Edward, ¿alguna vez te he dicho lo gay que eres?

Edward no había dado ni un paso dentro de la recamara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Bella ¿Qué demonios? Ella estaba con esa falda blanca a la cadera dejando ver su perfecto abdomen plano con los huesitos de la cadera invitándolo a tomarlos y apretarlos con sus manos, subió la mirada para encontrarse con ese brassiere mortal, un brassiere de color blanco con encajes que hacía infinitos los senos de Bella. Reaccionó a lo que le dijo Bella después de cómo 5 minutos en los que trató de recuperarse y procesó lo que ella le había preguntado.

—¿Por qué soy gay? — Preguntó riéndose de lo estúpido de esa pregunta, si el fuera gay no estaría lidiando con el dolor de algo dentro de sus pantalones que ahora le quedaban apretados por culpa de ese algo que quería salir de ellos.

—¿Cómo es posible que Edward Cullen tenga su propia secadora de cabello y de color rosa? Es mas ¿qué haces con una secadora de cabello?

El chico a su lado recordó por qué la tenía.

Un día el estaba buscando un regalo adecuado para Alice y fue en busca de él. Buscó en un por de tiendas, porque ir de Shopping no era precisamente su pasatiempo favorito, y recordó cuando iba en el camino que Alice le había dicho que se le había descompuesto su secadora de cabello y el decidió que ese sería un regalo perfecto, pero no contó con que Alice no puede vivir ni 5 minutos sabiendo que no tiene secadora para el cabello, y en menos tiempo del que se imaginó ya tenía otra secadora en sus manos, pero el pobre de Edward tenía una secadora rosa en su closet y aún no tenía regalo para Alice.

—Era un regalo para Alice.

—Ajam… ¿pero cómo es que no estaba ni en su caja?

El Ojiverde volvió a recordar uno de sus días en Londres y esta vez tenía que ir de traje a un recital donde demostraría que tan bueno era tocando el piano, el odiaba los trajes, pero tenía que ponerse uno, él era más de los que utilizan ropa cómoda, y ahora tenía que encontrar ese estúpido Armani abandonado hasta la última parte de su armario. Después de cómo mil años lo encontró y tenía una horrible mancha de humedad en la espalda la playera blanca. La tuvo que lavar el solo, no le daba tiempo de llevarla a la lavandería pero el nunca había lavado algo, nada. Siempre enviaba su ropa a la lavandería más cercana y los trastos… por Dios! El NUNCA comía en casa, lo hacía sentirse solo, aparte de que en primera no sabía cocinar y en segunda le daba hueva tener que lavar los trastos, así que ahora teníamos a un pobre tonto muchacho con una playera en el lavabo de manos de su baño echándole jabón para manos líquido con olor a coco a una Armani. Si Alice hubiese sabido ese crimen contra la moda, lo hubiese torturado sin piedad. Cuando por fin se le borró la estúpida mancha de humedad, se había dado cuenta que sólo tenía una hora de allí a su recital, no se iba a secar en tan poco tiempo y recordó la secadora de cabello de color rosa de su hermana, esa cosa rara que nunca en su vida había utilizado, malabareó un par de veces con ella. Que si aire frío o aire caliente, que si poco aire, que si mucho, que si para cabello ondulado o para cabello liso, POR DIOS! SÓLO QUERÍA SECAR SU CAMISA! En cuanto encontró la combinación perfecta con mucho aire caliente para cabello liso, se volvió inseparable de esa secadora para cada vez que la necesitaba para secar algo urgentemente.

—La utilicé para lo mismo que la estas usando ahorita.

Si, lo mismo. Porque la chica estaba secando su playera con una estúpida secadora de cabello, color rosa.

—Ok. —Alargó la "o" dudando de lo que su amigo decía. —Ahora creo que necesitaré que me prestes tu regadera también, me siento muy pegajosa —dijo mientras con sus manos comenzó a toquetear su pecho y sus senos -y eso era lo más erótico que había visto Edward- aunque Bella lo hacía sólo preguntándose ¿en qué momento Alice le había echado azúcar al agua simple que le arrojó encima?

Edward lo que pensaba en ese momento era que si no huía la muchacha semidesnuda que seguía toqueteando sus senos en ese momento no aguantaría más la presión en sus pantalones y haría alguna estupidez, algo así como perder la amistad de Bella por tratar de violarla, pensó con humor negro.

—Entonces… ¿me prestas tu regadera? — terminó por preguntar Bella al ver que Edward no reaccionaba.

Tocaron la puerta de la recamara del muchacho que aun estaba en estado zombie y que había cerrado con seguro inconcientemente.

—Edward, hum… Los demás y yo nos vamos. Tenemos que arreglar nuestro equipaje para el viaje de mañana, aún no lo arreglo y Rose me golpeará su no lo tengo listo. Nos vemos cuando vayan a Forks, o después hablamos si nos quieren acompañar al aeropuerto.

—¡Si! Los llevaremos —gritó Bella.

—¡Vale! Hablamos después chicos. — Todo ese dialogo lo había dicho Emmett desde el otro lado de la puerta ya que desde hace 15 minutos, 4 pares de orejas estaban pegadas a la puerta de la recamara de Edward esperando que algo pasara entre ellos. Hasta Emmett había captado la tensión sexual entre esos dos. Pero ya los 4 se habían cansado de que aunque el Ojiverde tuviera a una Bella medio desnuda a unos metros de distancia, no hiciera nada, se aburrieron y ahora se iban.

Salieron Jasper y Alice juntos, pero Alice sabía que allí dentro a pesar de que no escucharon nada importante –excepto esa secadora rosa que ahora ella quería- pasaría algo más, tenía un presentimiento, y esos presentimientos nunca fallaban, como mencionarle a Edward que no tenía secadora, o como ponerle azúcar al agua de Bells.

Emmett y Rose tomaron caminos distintos, suponiendo querían disfrutar de su única tarde en Jacksonville.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Edward cómo Bella aun no recibía respuesta, sabiendo que no molestaría a su amigo si tomaba prestado el baño puesto que pronto viviría allí comenzó a desvestirse, sólo quitándose la falta larga blanca.

Eso hizo que por fin el muchacho reaccionara. ¡Bella se estaba quitando la falda enfrente de él!

—Bella, ¿de verdad no te incomoda _desnudarte_ en mi presencia? — preguntó un Edward un poco ruborizado.

—¿Tendría qué? En realidad siempre lo hemos hecho.

¡Jesús! Esta mujer lo quería matar enserio. "_Siempre lo hemos hecho_" esa oración sonó más sucia de lo que debería haber sonado en el cerebro del chico. Y por eso tuvo que correr a la cama para tomar una almohada y colocarla sobre su… ahora notorio problema.

—Iré a bañarme. — Bella era indiferente a toda la situación que estaba pasando, sólo era conciente de que necesitaba un baño.

Y Edward mientras tanto, de lo que era conciente es de cómo Bella movía las caderas al caminar, cómo paraba el trasero inconcientemente y como esa bonita bragita blanca a juego con el brassiere lo estaban matando.

Todo tiene un límite. Y el había llegado al suyo.

* * *

¡Si! Yo se que después de esto como muchas de ustedes querrán matarme... ha sido el final de un capitulo más traumante de la historia, pero necesito preguntarles.

**¿USTEDES QUIEREN LEMMON?** Ya tengo hecho el siguiente capitulo, **obviamente.** No pienso dejarlas picadas tanto tiempo así que ustedes deciden, si quieren Lemmon, lo subo rápido, si no lo quieren, lo alargaremos más... pero recuerden. Pobre Ed... se ha tenido que aguantar sus sentimientos como por 13 años D: y eso es traumante.

Otra duda... **¿les gustó que escribiera en tercera persona?** Porque si es así el siguiente será en tercera y si no... volverelos a los POV... OK? Ustedes deciden chicas ^3^

Espero que les guste y espero sus peticiones *w*

GRACIAS POR TOODOS SUS REVIEWS, USTEDES SON LAS MEJORES! (:


	10. ¡Dulce! Dulce

**Capitulo.****10** ¡Dulce! Dulce

* * *

**Aclaración:** los personajes son creación –gracias al cielo- de Sthep Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizo un poquito.

* * *

**_Escritora POV_** (para no confundirlas)

_Todo tiene un límite. Y el había llegado al suyo_…

Su mente estaba maquinando un plan para lograr su cometido, y se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

Se levantó presuroso de la cama y recordó ese dulce que tanto amaba y que siempre tenía unas reservas en su buró, abrió el cajón y gracias al cielo si estaban esos dulces allí donde siempre habían estado, con el cambio de casa y continente no los había perdido.

Rompió la envoltura y se embarró la playera, después un poco en los labios para que se viera creíble. Bella sabía que él se embarraba todo a la hora de comer.

—Hum… ¿Bella?— Ella que iba dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño volteó a ver a su amigo .

—Dime— Como si no fuese suficiente castigo tenerla prácticamente desnuda enfrente de él ella le brindó una sonrisa de medio lado que casi lo deja babeando –aún más quiero decir.

—Es que acabo de ensuciar mi playera y tengo la costumbre de lavarlas en el lavabo, amo esta playera y no me gustaría que se le quedará el chocolate manchado y además de aquí a que la envíe a la lavandería— Hizo un pucherito hermoso que maravilló a la chica de cabello caoba.

—Claro, mientras estoy en la regadera puedes lavarla, me urge bañarme. Además esta es tu casa. —La muchacha lo pensó por un momento y después sonrió un poco. —Literalmente, esta es tu casa.

Mientras la chica hablaba con Edward, él se quitaba la playera "sucia" y Bella vio todo en cámara lenta. Ella estaba babeando porque su _mejor amigo _tenía un cuerpo demasiado bueno para su propia seguridad. El David de Miguel que era símbolo de perfección envidiaba a Edward, ya que tenía esa perfecta pelvis en v, un abdomen absolutamente marcado que ella deseaba tocar línea por línea en este momento y para terminar de matarla, salían a la luz esos malditos boxers Calvin Klein. De ahora en adelante cuando viera uno de los modelos de esa marca se reiría de lo torpes que parecían al lado de Edward Cullen.

Cuando la toma avanzó en estado normal ella estaba feliz, no podía seguir observando eso por mucho tiempo más.

—Bien Bella, entremos al baño— Dijo con voz rasposa el chico sin camisa, ya que él no podía imaginarse encerrado en un cuarto de 2x1 con Bella dentro y para rematarlo, desnuda y bañándose.

—Ajam—Si… Bella estaba en su mundo feliz tratando de no imaginar mucho lo que acababa de presenciar y respondió distraída.

Edward entró y se recargó un momento de la puerta del baño intentando parecer relajado dejando entrar a Bella primero para que entrara en la regadera. En el momento que el escuchó que ella se desnudaba completamente –si, porque sus sentidos estaba a tope y podía escuchar el rose de la ropa de Bella con su cuerpo - corrió al lavabo y se recargó de él para tratar de no híperventilar.

—¿Edward? Necesito que me digas cuál es la caliente y cuál es la fría.

Si, estaba dicho. Esta mujer lo quería matar. Él sabía perfectamente cuál era la caliente –otro poco de humor negro- pensó sarcásticamente.

—En realidad no recuerdo. La verdad es que sólo la utilicé en la mañana y no recuerdo cuál era, ya que abrí las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Ok, haré lo mismo.

Y así fue como él, aún recargado del lavabo escuchó como caía el agua sobre el cuerpo de Bella. Se imaginaba como cada gota delineaba la perfecta escultura que era Bella y eso lo mataba, sentía celos de esas putas _gotitas_ que podían tocar a Bella y él no. Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba concentrarse.

Al diablo con la concentración, se quitó el pantalón y los boxers. Todo lo que tenía puesto, ya lo tenía decidido. Le importaba nada lo que sucediera. Necesitaba a Bella.

Jalo la puerta corrediza que separaba el baño de la regadera y para su suerte no tenía seguro, entró dentro del pequeño cuarto y quedó pasmado.

Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados tocando con una de sus manos suavemente sus senos, apretándolos como si de un ritual se tratara, y otra mano estaba escondida en la parte más baja y en la que en estos momentos Edward quería estar.

_¿De verdad?_ ¿Bella se estaba masturbando sabiendo que Edward estaba a menos de un metro de distancia?

No soportó más. La necesitaba ahora.

Dio dos pasos y la tomo por el cuello con una fuerza desconocida. Él pensó que la primera vez que lo hiciera con Bella, él sería delicado pero ya no aguantaba.

La observó abrir los ojos exaltada y vio como el agua recorría su rostro. La besó, porque eso era lo que más deseaba desde que había llegado aquí y comprobó que esos labios eran más dulces de lo que recordaba. Bella se dejaba hacer. No importaba que fuera él, _su mejor amigo,_ el que la estuviera besando, ella correspondía. Y por si eso fuera poco lo tomo del cabello para profundizar más el beso, y así fue como empezaron una lucha de labios, esto era el cielo y él lo sabía.

La tomó de la cintura y coloco cada una de las piernas de Bella a los lados de su cuerpo, _esto estaba mal_, _muy mal,_ _debes parar_ -decía su mente, pero su cuerpo quería más y el se lo daría, ya no era Edward, era alguien más y él estaba disfrutando.

Notó que Bella estaba muy mojada y no precisamente por el agua… la pegó a la pared y decidió que era momento, tenía que sentirse dentro de ella. La penetró. Rápidamente y sin ningún problema, ella ya estaba bastante lubricada, pero aún así soltó un gemido que excitó aún más a Edward. No había nada de amabilidad en esas estocadas. Afuera, adentro. Adentro, afuera. El nunca se imaginó que Bella fuera tan deliciosamente estrecha y placentera. El cabía perfectamente dentro de ella, eran dos perfectas piezas de puzzle, como si estuviesen hecho el uno para el otro.

Él sabía que estaba a punto de venirse, aguantaba más. Necesitaba, necesitaba…

—¿Edward? ¿Me pasas una toalla? Al meterme al baño se me olvidó pedirte una.

Edward abrió los ojos. Era la mejor fantasía que había tenido jamás, y ahora se dio cuenta por que, en su mano tenía su miembro más que erecto y a punto de venirse por culpa de esa fantasía y también contribuía el que se estuviera masturbando.

Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Cla-Claro Bella. Espera.

Introdujo su _Eddie _ de nuevo en sus boxers, lavó sus manos y corrió por una toalla para dársela a Bella. Se la entregó abriendo sólo un poco la puerta corrediza no queriendo recordar su fantasía de hace un momento.

—Ahora vengo Bella. Tengo que…

—Ajam si no importa. Yo te espero— Ella no lo dejó terminar.

Él chico aún ruborizado por sus actos estúpidos de hace un momento, decidió salir a caminar un rato. Aunque en realidad estaba corriendo. Quería huir de su _propio infierno personal _que en este momento estaba en su cuarto de baño.

Salió por su vecindario corriendo como poseso. Recordó su iPod y puso los audífonos a todo volumen. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y ya. Esto no podía seguir así.

Después de tanto correr sin darse cuenta llegó a un parque, compró una caja de cigarrillos, se sentó en una banca y prendió uno.

_¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste idiota? _Le reprochaba su mente.

_Si, si me doy cuenta. _El estaba arrepentido. No debía haber hecho eso… ¿masturbarse en el mismo cuarto donde estaba su mejor amiga? Es más ¿tener una fantasía con ella? ¿Es eso lo que el quería? ¿Sólo sexo?

_Claro que no. _Respondió rápidamente. El sabía que la amaba completamente.

Desde el momento que se alejó de ella perdió el control de su vida, la necesitaba a diario. Y el no lo quería arruinar con algo tan estúpido y banal como era el sexo. Bella era el amor de su vida. Su futuro. Y lucharía por el futuro que él había imaginado ya hace algún tiempo.

_Tenemos que actuar bien. _Y por fin estuvo de acuerdo con su conciencia.

Se ganaría a Bella, la cuidaría y la amaría aunque ella no se diera cuenta. La quería más que a su propia vida.

Pero ahora tenía un problema más grande.

—¿Edmund?— _ese_ no era su nombre. Miró con odio al dueño de esa voz. —¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Bella.

_Pensé. Pensé. _Idiota no tienes que pensar nada, ESTOY y ESTARÉ con Bella, le respondió en su mente al estúpido de Alec que tenía en frente.

—_Estoy _con ella— remarcó más de lo necesario la palabra. —Está en mi casa… —Recordó algo interesante. —Tomando un baño… estaba algo cansada—. Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

A Alec se le desfiguró la cara. Había llegado hasta allí sólo por Bella y ¿ella ahora estaba con _Edmund_?

—Y por cierto. Me llamo Edward. No Edmund. Mi querido _Alex._

Si cualquiera viera esa escena se moriría de risa. Parecía un juego de niños que sabiendo perfectamente el nombre del otro lo cambiaran al propósito.

—Mi nombre es Alec, _Edward. _En fin. Ya que te encuentro… quería decirte unas cuantas palabras.

_Estúpido. _Volvió a pensar el Ojiverde.

—Dime— Dio la sonrisa más fingida que pudo.

—Quiero a Bella— Declaró totalmente serio —Y tú, no me vas a impedir que intente algo con ella. Aunque su mamá esté de tu lado.

Para este momento a Edward le hervía la sangre.

—Al final. Veremos quien es el mejor. Aunque… Pienso que soy yo, ya que vivirá conmigo.

Alec se hizo el sorprendido.

—¿Vives por aquí?

—Si, muy cerca.

—Genial, cuando pase a recogerla no me costará. También vivo por aqui— terminó con una sonrisa triunfal. Y se fue sin despedirse.

¡Maldito Karma! ¿Era así como le cobraba lo que acababa de hacer en su casa? ¿Eso era por la fantasía de Bella? ¿Tantos vecindarios y justamente aquí? Edward definitivamente tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

—Bella será mia, estúpido Alec. —Habló al chico que ya se veía a lo lejos.

_¿De verdad crees que querrá estar contigo? Tú no la mereces. La abandonaste por 8 años. _Lo traicionó su subconsciente.

Lo haré, la mereceré y será mia. _Estupida conciencia. _También se regañó a si mismo.

El tenía que estar con ella. Apagó su cigarrillo, del que en estos momentos ya no quedaba nada y salió rumbo a su casa.

Debía estar con Bella.

* * *

Estoy segura que dijeron: "esta loca nunca actualiza cuando dice" PUES NO ES CIERTO! Es la primera vez que lo cumplo *w* amé sus reviews y me dije: "es momento de ser cumplida coco" así que henos aqui (:

Este capitulo.. wow... la verdad es que no me costó nada, mis personajes hablaban solos y yo sólo copiaba lo que ellos decían y por eso lo amé.

**Lo siento** si decepcioné algunas pensando que de verdad pasaba algo, pero no, no puedo, es muy pronto, sólo quería darle una ayudadita a Edw *ríe histéricamente* no piensen mal, una ayudadita para que aclarara lo que sentía... ya me había chocado lo sexoso que se puso... anyway.

P.D. GRACIAS A **Twi-Obses Lex** por su recomendación en la canción. Me inspiró como no tienen idea. Gracias a ella lo subí pronto ^3^

No me alargo por que debo subirlo y sino déspues ustedes me masacrarán.

¿Merece review la mente cochinota de Edward? Digan que siiii *hace ojitos*

Bye!


	11. Bloqueo De Canales

**Aclaración:** los personajes son creación –gracias al cielo- de Step Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizo un poquito.

* * *

**Capitulo. 11 Bloque de canales.**

* * *

_Amor._

_Dame amor._

_Dame amor._

_No lo necesito, pero voy a tomar lo que quiero de tu corazón._

_Love Gimme love Gimme love I don't need it But I'll take What I want From your heart_

**_M__y Chemical Romance - Na Na Na._**

_

* * *

_

_**EPOV**_

Al regresar al departamento, llegué más calmado. Concentrándome en lo que de verdad deseaba y quería. _Bella_. Su nombre sonó como dulce recorriendo mis papilas gustativas.

Abrí la puerta y ella estaba sentada frente al televisor.

—Wow. Amé los 3 canales que tienes… propaganda, caricaturas de hace 5 años, y se me olvidaba… más propaganda.

—No te metas tonta. No he contratado aún la TV de paga… te recuerdo que no tiene mucho que llegué.

—Es cierto. —Se quedó pensativa —No hay problema. De hecho casi no veremos la televisión. No estaré muy seguido por aquí, cuando entre a la escuela tendré que entregar infinidad de trabajos y tareas. No me quedará tiempo para nada más.

—Lo se, sin embargo ¿eso quiere decir que si vivirás conmigo? —pregunté ilusionado ya que hasta hace unas cuantas horas no me había respondido abiertamente.

—Sip. Si lo haré. Reneé tiene que cargar conmigo y por mi culpa no ha podido disfrutar de su matrimonio con Phil. De hecho tenía la idea de mudarme a Forks, pero la universidad esta muy bien aquí y no lo se. Así que acepto tu oferta. Yo mitad, tu mitad.

—Por mi esta perfecto mas, yo no rento esta casa. Es mía. La compró Esme para mí al saber que volvería.

—Hum… entonces ayudaré en todo lo demás, los pagos de luz y todos los gastos que lleve la casa. ¿Vale?

—Como usted desee. —Dije siguiéndole la corriente. No la dejaría pagar ni un centavo.

Me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y al parecer recordó algo.

Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo. ¿Llevaremos a los chicos al aeropuerto?

—Si. Ya habíamos quedado con ellos.

—Muy bien. —hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza como para ella misma. Desde que regresé a pesar de que quería mantener la situación relajada, la había visto muy pensativa.

—Bien, ahora debo irme. —Se levantó del sofá y tomó sus cosas dándole un último vistazo a la casa. —Me encanta tu casa es muy grande pero le haremos unos cambios, se ve muy impersonal. Tú eres más acogedor. –Y me sonrió de nuevo.

—Gracias. —respondí aun deslumbrado por su comentario.

Otra vez, subimos al Volvo y la lleve directo hacia su casa.

—Estaría bien que hable con Reneé de una vez… o hablas con ella y después yo.

—Yo hablo con ella. Mañana cuando regresemos de llevar a los chicos vemos la mudanza… no será mucho, sólo ropa y mi computadora. —Se dio un palmada en la frente.

—Necesito que también contrates Internet. —habló mordiendose el labio, indecisa. Como si fuese a negarle algo.

—Si, lo haré, yo también lo necesito. En fin. Te quiero. Nos vemos después. —El te quiero salio de mi pecho como si por fin pudiese respirar.

—Yo también te quiero, Ed. Hasta mañana. Descansa.

Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y me fui de allí. Estuve vagabundeando por las calles de Jacksonville por una hora más o menos y me decidí por contratar todas las "cláusulas" que me había obligado Bella…. Ella se lo estaba tomando muy a la ligera, pero para mi era un paso más… el inicio de mi plan de conquista.

Después de mil y tantas vueltas al fin ya tenía todo lo de la TV y el Internet listo. Ahora sólo faltaba que lo fuesen a mi casa a instalarlo, pero eso ya sería mañana.

Llegué a mi casa muerto, este día había sido completamente pesado. Pero aún así valió la pena… aunque intentaría borrar de mi mente todos esos bochornosos pensamientos que tuve con Bella. Concentración sería la palabra clave.

Me recosté en el sillón y no fui conciente de que me quedé dormido hasta que un terrible sonido me despertó bruscamente. ¿Qué demonios? ¿En que momento había cambiado el tono de mi llamada?

—Alice al habla.

—Alice… eso lo tendría que decir yo al responder.

—Alice al habla. —repitió como si de veras no me hubiese escuchado.

—¿Qué quiere mi hermosa hermana a las —chequé mi reloj— 9:44 de la mañana? —decidí continuar. Ella nunca cambiaría.

—Esa es una buena pregunta mi querido hermano. Sólo llamaba para preguntarte… —me dijo con una calma muy, muy rara en ella y baje la guardia —¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS? –gritó a todo pulmón y aventé el teléfono lo más lejos que pude en acto reflejo._ Mi celular no tiene la culpa_-me quejé internamente buscándolo.

Cuando por fin lo encontré lo coloque de nuevo en mi oído.

—Estoy en mi casa. ¿En donde más si no? –respondí la pregunta que me dejó sordo.

—Oh… hermano, en ninguno lugar —y vuelve la calma— EN EL PUTA AEROPUERTO, ¿en donde más? Te estamos esperando y en donde no llegues con Bella para despedirnos, ¡te quedas sin Bellitas eeeh!

Me colgó. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta maniaca?

Me recosté de nuevo en el sillón y sentí como toda mi espalda se quejaba… no había podido dormir de mi viaje de más de 17 horas y para colmo me quedaba dormido en el sillón. Y volvió a sonar mi molesto celular pero ahora con un tono diferente.

_Más te vale que __estés aquí en 47 minutos Edward. Estoy contando el tiempo._

_Al._

Como siempre la _cariñosa_ de mi hermana me seguía molestando.

Decidí que era momento de entrar a la ducha y craso error, aun estaba impregnada la esencia de Bella, y mis recuerdos por mas que los mantenía a raya tenían que volver… no soporté más y tuve que hacer lo que dejé a medias ayer. Atenderme a mi mismo.

30 minutos después me estaba terminando de cambiar y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacía mi volvo, sino iba por Bella se enojaría horriblemente y eso no me convenía en estos momentos.

Llegué y estaba sentada en las escaleras del porche de su casa.

—¿Qué haces allí? —pregunté como idiota.

—Esperando a que el tonto de mi mejor amigo venga por mi antes de que aborden el avión mis otros amigos y nos los vea hasta no se cuando. —Dijo con una ceja alzada tan rápidamente que dude que le hubiese alcanzado la respiración para algo más.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido en el sillón cuando regrese a mi casa y al despertar no me di cuenta de que hora era...

—Edward, —me interrumpio— amo que me cuentes todo lo que haces… pero –se levanto de las escaleras y sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón —tengo exactamente 19 llamadas perdidas y contando. No quiero que Alice me masacre. –me vio con carita de… _Alice me matará_ y creo que yo tenía la misma expresión así que nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto.

Al llegar ya los chicos casi abordaban, sólo dio tiempo de unos cuantos abrazos, la despedida no se alargó mucho, prometimos ir en un mes a visitarlos, Bella a ellos y yo a mis padres.

Vimos como partía el aeroplano y Bella en un acto que hizo que mi corazón saltara tomó mi mano entre las suyas y así regresamos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

—Bien, no fue tan doloroso como imaginé. —dijo ella.

—En realidad pensé que lloraría al despedirte de Alice.

—Noup. Yo la quiero mucho, pero nunca he tenido esas demostraciones vergonzosas para con alguien. —sonrío aunque de manera triste y avanzamos entre el trafico.

De verdad que en estos días he estado explotando mi pobre auto. Pensé.

—Le comenté a Reneé. —Soltó la chica de mi lado de la nada.

—¿Y….? —la insté a que continuara.

—Me dijo que esta de acuerdo. Te citaré textualmente lo que dijo: "se que Eddy cuidará de mi bebé tanto como yo lo he hecho" —hizo una perfecta imitación de la voz de su mamá. — aunque… tiene condiciones. —Me vio dudando si aceptaría.

—Me lo imaginaba, no iba a ser tan fácil —dije más para mi que para ella —¿Y cuales son?

—Debemos venir a comer con ella por lo menos una vez a la semana, o por lo menos cuando ella este aquí ya que aprovechará para irse con Phil.

—Me parece un trato razonable.

—Hablaste como mafioso. —río un poco —¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?

Sólo le brindé la mejor sonrisa que tenía y aceleré para llegar pronto a su casa.

1 hora y 20 minutos después llegamos, a pesar que pudimos estar a 30 minutos, pero por ir tan rápido un oficial de transito nos detuvo… fue todo un rollo, después de checar mis papeles, ver mis placas —que aun seguían las de Londres— y ver si no era un indocumentado. Nos dejó ir.

—Hacen linda pareja, señores. Sólo mantengan bien su velocidad y no los arrestaré de nuevo. —esa fue la forma de despedida que nos dio. Fue raro, pero nos dijo que éramos bonita pareja. Sonreí para mi mismo.

—Bien, "chico que maneja rápido y llega más tarde que si manejará lento" Vamos… debo arreglar mis cosas. —dijo Bella cuando ya me había estacionado.

Entramos a su casa y no había nadie. En la nevera había un recado de Reneé diciendo que se había ido unos días con Phil, también le pedía que dejara bien cerrado todo, vaya que aprovechó la oportunidad rápido, pensé.

Lo único que cargo Bella con ella como ya había mencionado, fue su laptop y sólo 2 maletas de ropa. Según ella después vendría por lo que le faltara aunque no era mucho, alegó. Y así partimos rumbo a nuestra casa juntos. Sonaba eso tan bien.

—Se me hizo raro no ver ningún recado de Alec. —Comentó Bella. Ya sabía que mis momentos felices no duraban más de cinco minutos. Algo los arruinaba, ¿precisamente me lo tenía que recordar _a el?_

—No lo se. —fue mi magnifica aportación, pero pensándolo bien, ¿A dónde se había metido _eso? _Dicen que a los amigos hay que mantenerlos cerca, pero a los enemigos más y esta vez yo iba a aplicar eso, no iba a dejar que me ganara a mi Bells.

Al llegar a mi casa estaban los de la instalación tocando como locos la puerta.

—Lo siento, salimos un momento, puede entrar de una vez. —Les hice señas mientras sacaba el equipaje de Bella. Y me vieron feo, pero baaah, no importaba.

Después de unas cuantas firmas y ajustes por fin tuvimos nuestros buenos cinco mil canales y Bella ahora me hacía burla porque había decidido bloquear el canal porno. Teniendo a Bella a mi lado y viendo esos canales no iba a ganar nada bueno. ¡Viva el bloqueo de canales!

Y así pasaron los días mientras Bella se acoplaba a mí. Fueron unas excelentes dos semanas en las que aprendí muchas cosas sobre ella. Había cambiado mucho, pero de eso ya me había dado cuenta, aparte de que se puso más hermosa, también había dejado la actitud de niña buena que tenía todos esos años que pasé aquí, ahora era más fuerte, más independiente y más… todo lo que yo deseaba.

Así pasamos todos esos días, nuestra rutina era siempre la misma, como mi casa sólo tenía una recamará la acoplamos para meter dos camas. Cuando era ya muy noche y ella pensaba que yo estaba dormido, se levantaba por un vaso de leche caliente y regresaba a dormir como un bebé, es allí en donde yo aprovechaba para observar cada una de sus facciones que se veían llenas de una paz infinita y que me hacían amarla cada vez más. En las mañanas platicar hasta tarde, ella hacer el desayuno, yo a verla como paseaba por todos lados, adorando cada uno de sus movimientos, las tardes eran de películas, única y exclusivamente veíamos películas y aunque me entraban los nervios por tenerla tan cerca cuando se acostaba junto a mi en el sofá, o recargaba su cabeza en mi piernas mientras yo paseaba mis manos por su cabellos, todo esto se sentía tan normal, como respirar.

El lunes, de la tercera semana que llevábamos juntos ella desgraciadamente tuvo que entrar a la universidad, su último semestre gracias al cielo. Y yo por mi parte entraba a trabajar hasta dentro de 2 semanas más.

Y allí iniciaron los problemas.

Ya se me hacía raro que Alec aun no se apareciera, pero demonios, hasta ahora encontraba el porque.

* * *

**¡Lectoras mías!** Primero: awww, estoy muy emocionada porque tengo lectoras nuevas y agradecida porque las chicas que están conmigo desde el principio aquí siguen.

Agradecimientos de los reviews del capitulo pasado a **KrissMasenCullenVulturi, shalicia Cullen , Flikagsr , yoya11 , Twiobses-Lex , Ally Masen** GRACIAS NENAS!

Anyway… se me hace que Bellita sospecha algo…

Y bien, la cancion del inicio le pertenece a MCR y se me hizo muy Edward por eso decidí poner un cachito… la siguiente parte de eso probablemente y la agregue en un capitulo… pero será sorpresa y no se preocupen, los lemon comenzarán como muy pronto.

¡NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO! Como la vez pasada ya tengo listo el siguiente cap *w* las quiero. Bye(:


	12. Can You Feel It?

NOTA DE AUTORA: Como dije, este es el final anti-climatico. Lo hice por las chicas que me lo pidieron, de verdad espero les agrade. De antemano doy las gracias por acompañarme en estos mini-capitulos y mini-historia. GRACIAS POR TODO... Aquí esta (; [Cambié el PG de la historia ya que nunca llegó a ser un M en forma]

* * *

**Aclaración:** los personajes son creación –gracias al cielo- de Steph Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizo un poquito.

Capitulo dedicado a **carliitha-cullen **que me ha escrito una historia de navidad y que he amado completamente. "El mejor premio" una muy buena historia. Me gustaría que lo leyeran.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

_El amor a primera vista, no funciona en mí. He tratado por todos los medios habidos y por haber olvidarme de Bella, ser sólo su mejor amigo._

_Ni viviendo con ella me ve como algo más. _

_Ni por que trato de exhibir lo más que puedo para que se dé cuenta que ya no soy el mismo adolescente que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. _

_Que se dé cuenta de que ahora soy un hombre y que la amo. Sin la necesidad de decirle esas dos palabras "te amo" aún sin decirlas puedo imaginármela saliendo corriendo de mi casa sin nada más que mi corazón roto._

* * *

**Cap. 12. Can You Feel It? / ¿Puedes sentirlo?**

Ella. Después de tantas noches al dormir junto a Edward, se había dado cuenta del sentimiento que crecía cada vez más en su corazón.

Tan sólo un día. Un solo día en el que él no había llegado a las 6:00 de la tarde como acostumbraba y ella estaba muerta de nervios.

Que si lo habían asaltado.

Que si un _club_ de _ninjas_ malvados le habían pedido su celular para hacer bromas aburridas.

Que si los alienígenas lo habían secuestrado.

O la que más miedo le daba: él se había aburrido de ella. O tal vez… sólo tal vez él tenía a alguien más.

Ella no soportaba la tensión.

Eran las 6:12 cuando la perilla de la puerta fue invadida por unas llaves

Un Edward más que cansado iba llegando a casa con el ánimo de ver a la chica dueña de su vida como siempre en la cocina preparando una deliciosa comida esperando por él. Había tenido un día muy agotador. El creyó que sólo enseñaría música a unos cuantos alumnos,_ hombres_, pero no resultó como el esperaba, ya que aunque sonara machista, no muchas mujeres estudian música. Lo pudo comprobar cuando estaba en el viejo continente. Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando al segundo día en su clase se había llevado a cabo una explosión demográfica únicamente en el sexo femenino.

Prácticamente atendía a más de 100 alumnas y tan sólo 13 alumnos. Aunque la sala de música de la universidad era muy grande, le asombraba cuando veía estos números ya que en su primer día de docencia tenía a tan sólo 15 alumnos 2 de ellas chicas. Era simplemente desconcertante.

Lo que él no sabía es que por toda la universidad había corrido el rumor de ese nuevo maestro sexy que estaba dando la clase de música y que tenía unos dedos de pianista magistrales, eso sin sumarle ese acento británico que hacía que las únicas alumnas inscritas estuviesen ahogándose en su propia baba.

El pianista iba llegando cuando Bella sumamente preocupada se lanzó a sus brazos… Edward sólo reaccionó aprisionándola con los suyos como acto reflejo, él no había sido consciente de esa acción.

—Creí que te había sucedido algo, tonto. —La castaña se separó de ese abrazo mortífero.

Edward observó el único reloj de la casa que descansaba sobre el buró de la sala.

—Bella, sólo son las 6:13 —dijo con una sonrisa. Emocionado por dentro al saber que ella estaba preocupada por él.

—Lo sé. Pero tú eres tan puntual —ella declaró de manera pensativa.

—Una costumbre que tomé de los británicos —recordó los días vacíos de su estancia en Londres —, pero esta vez he llegado un poco atrasado porque mi grupo de alumnos ha aumentado mucho y al finalizar las clases muchas alumnas se quedan para algunas preguntas o prácticas.

Bella, al escuchar sólo "alumnas" sintió un jalón en el corazón. Algo que la gente llama celos, celos de que le quisieran quitar a su mejor amigo. Lo que no quería aceptar es que en realidad sentía celos del hombre de cabellos cobrizos.

—¿Qué sucede, Belly? —Edward notó su mutismo.

—En realidad nada. —Ella observó sus lindos ojos verdes y se perdió en ellos. —Sólo que me tienes muy acostumbrada a tu presencia y me siento muy extraña cuando no estas cerca.

—¿Te digo un secreto? —dijo Edward de manera confidencial y no esperó la respuesta de la castaña —Yo también. Me siento muy extraño cuando me alejo de ti. Estuve tanto tiempo lejos de tu presencia, que tan sólo al alejarme de ti un minuto siento como si una parte de mí se congelara y solo funcionara hasta que te siento a mi lado —dijo en un susurro que hizo que a Bella se le erizara la piel.

—¡Espera! —dijo Edward exaltado.

Lanzó un suspiro… tan largo que creyó haber absorbido el oxígeno de toda la habitación.

—Incluso respiro mejor cuando estoy a tu lado. —La vio con ojos de amor sin percatarse de ello. Bella no quería aceptarlo. No _DEBÍA_ aceptarlo. Era Edward el que decía esas palabras, su mejor amigo, pero no evitaba que se hiciera falsas esperanzas y que su corazón sintiera cosquillitas con cada uno de esos susurros.

Se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba cada vez más cerca de lo que era prudente para no perder a su mejor amigo. Sus instintos eran más fuertes que ella.

—Bella. —Edward dijo su nombre casi como si lo saboreara con cada una de las papilas de su lengua, acariciara y le diera un significado totalmente diferente.

Estaba acercándose a los delicados labios de Bella, no aguantaba. Necesitaba probar esos exuberantes labios deliciosos que a lo largo de su vida sólo posado su boca en ellos una vez.

Coloco esa boca perfilada en la de la castaña. Ella simplemente no cabía de asombro. Él la estaba besando, la estaba venerando, saboreando, con sus labios, reconociendo cada parte de su boca.

El muchacho en momento pensó en detenerse, pero sabía que aunque lo deseara, no podría. Ella era como una droga para él, desde que posó su boca en ella, sintió la más grande de las emociones.

Pidió permiso colocando su lengua suavemente en la punta de los labios esperando a que ella aceptara su intromisión, dejando decidir a ella si seguir o parar. Lo sorprendió muchísimo el hecho de que ella aceptara. Sin palabras. Ella lo estaba aceptando.

La chica se daba cuenta de cuanta necesidad tenía de él. Lo deseaba, se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía. Con sus manos aprisionó a Edward por el cuello, halándolo hacia ella tocando con sus dedos lo sedoso de su cabello cobrizo, esa textura casi irreal, tan suave, cómoda que se sentía como en casa, a donde ella pertenecía y de donde nunca se movería, ella pertenecía a Edward y Edward sabía que le pertenecía a ella.

El beso se tornó muy apasionado, sus corazones latiendo como si estuvieran corriendo un maratón. Cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estaba al tanto de lo que le ocurría al otro.

Después de un tiempo Edward se separó de ella. Colocando en ella un último beso gentil.

—Bella —siguió susurrando temiendo que si hablaba en voz alta despertaría de ese bella fantasía. Sabía que eso nunca había sido un sueño. Era la realidad y eso lo hacía completamente feliz.

—Bella… _¿puedes sentirlo? _¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? Bella. Yo… Yo te amo.

—Edward. Desearía poder decir lo mismo. —agachó la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos —pero sólo te estaría mintiendo. Yo no te amo. Lo que yo siento por ti, va más allá que un 'te amo'. Tendría que inventar una nueva palabra solo para describir lo que siento por ti. Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Y ahora eres algo más. Mucho más. Eres mi persona especial, aquella que ha estado en mi corazón desde siempre y que no quise ver por no perderte. Pero no aguanto más. Y te diré "Te amo" falta de una palabra mejor.

Por fin alzó la mirada para que el observara todos esos sentimientos que no podía demostrar ni con todas las palabras y los idiomas del mundo. Esa palabra no existía… ella sentía algo mucho más fuerte por él sólo por él.

—Bella. Sé mi novia. —Había deseado pedir eso desde su llegada.

—Lo seré. Sólo si tú te atreves a estar conmigo… prometiéndome que no estaremos juntos por unos meses o años. Sino por toda una vida.

—¿No es lo que hemos estado haciendo? Hemos estado juntos incluso desde que nacimos… Eres tú mi Belly. Siempre has sido tú.

La besó delicadamente y con eso cerraron esa simple promesa.

Siempre, por el resto de sus vidas… estarían juntos.

* * *

**GRACIA**S (Otra vez por llegar hasta aquí)

Bien, disculpas por no poder terminar en forma con la historia pero no podía haberla dejado inconclusa. La chica que la traduce (Victoria) la continuará desde el capitulo 11 sin contar este. Y en cuanto yo tenga tiempo lo traduciré para ustedes, algo loco lo se pero confio plenamente en que ella hará un trabajo estupendo.

En fin.

Adios (:

**cOOCOO'twilighter**


End file.
